CÁSATE si puedes!
by Annearguelles
Summary: Hanji y Erwin llevan mas de 3 años de noviazgo,así que el rubio decide dar el gran pazo y contraer matrimonio con la castalla, a la teniente se le ocurre tener su despedida de soltera en la cual se ponen a festejar con ella,a lo que todos se pusieron ebrios y perdieron la memoria. Dejando a Mikasa y al sargento Levi semidesnudos y durmiendo en la misma cama sin recordar que pazo
1. despedida de soltera

_**Hola buenas noches fanfiction, aquí dejándoles un nuevo fanfic rivamika, espero y sea de su agrado ya que está basada o más bien la idea principal es sacada de la famosa película de ¿Qué pazo ayer?, así que por favor denle una oportunidad a esto espero hacerlo lo más divertido posible, lo iba a hacer one shot ,pero me salio muy pero muy largo, así que lo más probable es que conste de varios capítulos dependiendo, bueno no los entretengo más ,espero y les guste disclaimer shigenky no kyojin no me pertenece bla bla bla bla disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

Todo era perfecto en la legión de reconocimiento, ya que se iba a celebraba la gran fiesta del año. El gran comandante Erwin Smith contraería matrimonio con una mujer excepcional, bella, habilidosa y sobre toda con un grado de locura. Si así es su prometida y futura esposa era nada más y nada menos que Hanji Zoe.

Debido a que no ha habido nada relevante con respecto a retomar el muro maría, ya que eren todavía no lograba endurecer su piel, decidieron esperarse hasta que el joven ojiverde pudiera hacerlo. Las misiones extra murallas pararon por un tiempo. Ahí fue donde el comandante Smith aprovecho esa gran oportunidad para decirle las palabras mágicas a su novia, para formar parte de su vida para siempre.

Fue una noche que el rubio fornido, preparó una cena excepcional en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la muralla de sina, él estaba un poco nervioso ya que nunca en su vida creyó dar el siguiente paso, que era contraer matrimonio y mucho menos concebir una familia.

Pero es que esa mujer "loca" supo cómo engatusarlo con su excepcional trabajo, dedicación, amplio sentido del humor y claro con una lógica excepcional para resolver todos los misterios de como son los titanes. El comandante estaba vestido de una camisa de vestir color gris y unos pastalones ajustados. Él estaba muy nervioso ya que su plan era proponerle matrimonio y a la semana ya estar totalmente casado con aquella castaña que le quitaba el sueño.

La cena estuvo hermosa Hanji llevaba un vestido color azul ajustado su pelo perfectamente lacio lo llevaba des tendido , Hanji estaba un poco nerviosa también, pensó que el joven rubio iba a terminar con ella ya que siempre los hombres siempre hacían sentir a la mujer confiada y segura para luego darle una patada por el culo. Pero ella no podría creer eso de Erwin él era incapaz de hacer ese tipo de juego, él es un hombre cabal con principios si había algo que no le gustara solo se lo diría no gastaría para una cena elegante en uno de los mejores restaurantes del muro de sina.

Mientras que la teniente Zoe está en sus pensamientos un poco exagerados de como Erwin iba a dar por terminada la relación, el rubio se paró alado de ella se arrodillo y en un pequeño cofre de madera le dijo  
—Hanji Zoe ,eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, yo sé que solo soy un simple mortal, que no merece felicidad en esta guerra donde la humanidad es la que va perdiendo, pero siempre tú me diste más esperanzas de librar esta guerra con tu ayuda ,además quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás te abandonaría solo muerto te dejaría, sé que nuestra relación no es una de las mejores ya que hemos escondido nuestro amor por más de 3 años, pero te pido que por favor seas la madre mis futuros hijos, Hanji Zoe ¿te casarías conmigo? —

Hanji no sabía que decir, toda la noche se la pazo pensando en cómo Erwin iba a dar por terminada la relación, ahora le sale con que se quiere casar con ella. Hanji se quedó callada, se le empezaron a rodar unas cuantas lágrimas, el silencio era demasiado bochornoso, llevaba más de 2 minutos callada y Erwin arrodillado y Hanji llorando ,el rubio no quería sonar impaciente pero lo volvió a repetir —Hanji¿ te casarías conmigo? —.

Hanji seguía en silencio en eso el rubio se intentaba pararse resignado que ella estaba atónita cuando la voz de la castaña se escucha —Erwin Smith, por supuesto que no hay nada más en la vida que compartir contigo los restos de mis días junto a ti te amo y por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo—.

Hanji se abalanzó sobre el arrodillado rubio, lo empezó a besar, los dos cayeron al suelo y dijo el rubio —Hanji te amo pero por favor deberíamos pararnos todos nos están viendo—en eso la castalla responde— hay Erwin deja de estar de aguafiestas que acaso no te gustaría hacerlo aquí y ahora—lo dijo en un tono pícaro el rubio se sonrojo y dijo—hanji,no hay nada en la vida más que hacerlo aquí y ahora pero nos están viendo pero quizá si vamos al cuarto de las escobas podemos arreglarlo —el rubio se levantó al igual que la castalla ,el rubio le coloco en su dedo el anillo de compromiso que parecía un caro anillo. Era oro blanco un diamante pequeño, pero muy brillante. La nueva pareja de prometidos se fueron al cuarto de las escobas, cerraron la puerta con seguro para que nadie pudiera molestarlos, los 2 estaban tan extasiados de felicidad, que por supuesto no pudieron esperarse a llegar hasta sus respectivas habitaciones para consumar el acto sexual. Cuenta la leyenda que nadie de los clientes del restaurante escucho nada fuera de lo normal pero todo el personal de intendencia, se decía que escuchaba uno que otro lamento en el cuarto de las escobas , al parecer podría decirse que ahí espantan.

El rubio y la castalla salieron del restaurante después de su gran revolcada en el cuarto de las escobas, por supuesto no es la primera vez que hacían este tipo de cosas en lugares públicos. La de la idea fue Hanji, ya que siempre quería sentir la adrenalina de que alguien la descubriera con el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento y pues Erwin solo le seguía el juego ya que amaba tanto a aquella mujer que no le importaba bajar uno de sus estándares. Una vez saliendo del restaurante Erwin le soltó la otra notica a Hanji — amor quiero decirte algo ya que has aceptado casarte mí, quiero decirte que los preparativos de la boda ya están todo listos y todo pagado hasta tu vestido solo es cuestión que lo vayas a escoger. Ya que todo está arreglado a y por supuesto también los invitados — Hanji le da un golpe en el hombro a su hermoso rubio y le dijo— ¿acaso ya sabias que iba a decir que si? Maldito — el rubio sonrió y le dijo — no, no estaba seguro pero, tarde o temprano me dirías que si — la castalla sonrió y lo beso nuevamente y de ahí la mujer de los ojos color miel le dijo — y cuando nos casamos— en eso el sexie rubio fornido le contesto — nos casamos en 1 semana — sonriendo alegremente, Hanji quedo boquiabierta y dijo — una semana enserio, Erwin tan desesperado estas para casarte conmigo—el rubio sonrió y le dijo— por supuesto te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, nos casamos el domingo la fiesta de compromiso será el viernes y no te preocupes ya todo está arreglado — Hanji estaba emocionada no sabía que decir estaba atónica —Erwin me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo te amo, y por cierto ¿tendré mi despedida de soltera terminando la fiesta de compromiso verdad? —el rubio rio y dijo— claro terminando al fiesta de compromiso tendrás tu despedida de soltera, nos iremos a tomar unos tragos ¿te parece bien? —Hanji sonrió y con picardía dijo—se supone que las despedidas de solteros son con que yo vea hombres de la vida galante y tu mujerzuelas —lo dijo riendo Hanji loca —bueno te recuerdo que nuestra despedida de solteros será juntos —lo dijo el rubio un poco imponente— la teniente sonrió le dio un beso y dijo —bueno eso veremos—.

Todos en la legión de reconocimiento andaban como locos, por la gran notica de que el comandante Erwin contraería matrimonio con la teniente loca que es Hanji Zoe, como Hanji no tenía muchas amigas que digamos fue a ver a las 3 mocosas que quería como si fueran sus hermanas, para decirles que iba a casarse y obvio iban a ser sus damas de honor, esas 3 mocosas eran historia, sasha y Mikasa.

Hanji Zoe fue a la habitación de ellas para decirles la gran noticias, que serían las damas de honor y que si aceptaban no entrenarían con el loco esquizofrénico de Levi hasta el día de la boda. Las 3 mujeres no pudieron negarse a ese gran oportunidad, ya que como les molestaba entrenar con el sargento Levi, por supuesto más Mikasa que odia significativamente al pelinegro, pero ya hacía 3 meses que había hecho las paces con él y por así decirlo ya lleva una relación un poco más estrecha con él. Pero siempre el pelinegro siempre abusa de su autoridad porque a Mikasa siempre la dejaba a lo último para que entrenaran juntos y solos. En eso la rubia historia le dijo a la teniente Hanji — teniente no es necesario que nos chantaje con esto, por supuesto que nos encantaría ser sus damas de honor, —en eso la teniente responde—ajajjaa lo sé, es solo que mis damas de honor tienen que aprovechar para ayudarme en la boda, elegir el vestido y obvio que enanin no las dejara en paz, así que ya hable con él y está de acuerdo. — no quedo más que decir y las 3 mujeres aceptaron la proposición de Hanji.

Pasaron 3 días, solo faltaban 4 días para la gran boda las esplendidas damas de honor ya lo tenían todo arreglado, el vestido de novia y hasta sus propios vestidos para la gran boda. Sin duda alguna las más emocionadas de esto eran sasha e historia, Mikasa solamente hacia bulto o ayudaba a cargar las cosas y acompañaba de compras a las demás mujeres. Una vez que terminaron de sus labores de dama de honor, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mikasa que ya estaba un poco harta de esto de ir de compras ya que no era su fuerte, se fue a descansar claro sin antes pasar por los pasillos para ir a ver a su hermanastro eren, ya que llevaba días sin saber de él, pero no contaba con la astucia del destino ya que mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se topó a nada más y nada menos que al sargento Levi, Mikasa se dijo así misma —ahh! Para lo que me faltaba — iba caminando dispuesta a ignorar al sargento, cuando de pronto el sargento se para frente a ella y le dice — vaya hasta que se digna a pasearse por el castillo la cadete Mikasa Ackerman —el pelinegro lo dijo con tono de arrogancia , mientras que Mikasa solo suspiro y le dijo irritada —ya ve ser dama de honor me trae bastante ocupada, no puedo negarme cuando un superior me pide que la acompañe a algo tan importante como el día de su boda —el sargento Levi solo alzo la mirada y dijo —por supuesto me doy cuenta que has estado bastante ocupada , que claro ya no vas a entrenar, si sigues así bajaras tu rendimiento y no podrás matar a ningún titán cadete. —Mikasa más le clavaba la mirada y se dispuso a seguir su camino para ver a su hermanastro.

La pelinegra se retiraba cuando sintió un tirón del brazo que hizo que se pasmara de la impresión —cadete Ackerman no le he ordenado que se retire, como le dije ha bajado su rendimiento desde que no entrena conmigo no se confié ya que cuando la boda acabe la hare entrenar el doble por esta semana que ha faltado de acuerdo —Mikasa lo miro con odio y le dijo— como le reitero la teniente Hanji le menciono que nadie de las mujeres de su escuadrón íbamos a entrenar con usted, ya que teníamos que arreglar ciertos asuntos femeninos —en eso el pelinegro respondió —y tú no pudiste negarse por supuesto lo que más querías es ya no entrenar conmigo, pero te recuerdo Mikasa Ackerman que vas a sufrir mucho la siguiente semana —Mikasa no lo soporto más se quitó del agarre del pelinegro se puso frente a él y le empezó a gritar —DIGAME SARGENTO,DIGAME POR QUE SIEMPRE LA TRAE CONTRA MI SE SUPONE QUE USTED Y YO QUEDAMOS EN BUENOS TÉRMINOS, LE PROMETI ACATAR SUS ORDENES Y NO DEJARME LLEVAR POR MIS EMOCIONES CON EREN Y SER UNA DE LAS MEJORES SOLDADOS, AHORA VEO QUE LE AFECTA QUE NO ENTRENE CON USTED —se puso de frente al sargento matándolo con la mirada, en eso el pelinegro tranquilamente y con su gesto de arrogancia le dijo —porque usted es la mejor soldado que ha estado a mi servicio y el día de mañana que yo no este, usted es la candidata para ser la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad solo la entreno y trato de que mejore para que usted pueda superarme por eso la traigo contra usted, por eso entrena más tiempo conmigo, por eso es que me enoja que no entrene en estos días —Mikasa se quedó pasmada a las palabras que el sargento le dijo, era un espasmo de admiración no de miedo recupero la cordura de lo que acaba de decir y le contesto —lo siento sargento no volverá a pasar y si quiere terminando la boda pase más tiempo entrenando no me retractare acatare sus órdenes — en eso Levi con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo — eso espero cadete ahora puede retirarse a ver a su hermano , por que supongo a va verlo, bueno Mikasa nos vemos luego y no olvide lo que le dije— y el moreno se retiró del pasillo dejando a una Mikasa Ackerman completamente sorprendida.

Levi llego a su oficina se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento con su cadete Mikasa Ackerman, siempre era lo mismo el la provocaba apropósito solo para verla rabiar, era lo que más le gustaba de ella hacerla enojar, un momento ¿le gustaba hacerla enojar? por supuesto que NO, dijo el sargento Levi el jamás sentiría sentimientos por una asiática con problemas de identidad, que solo se la vivía cuidando a su hermanito eren, el sargento Levi se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella?, porque la verdad fea no era , era sumamente hermosa , su cuerpo trabajado, su cara, sus ojos grises que guardan una oscuridad que él quisiera averiguar, pero obvio eso jamás pasaría.

Él es el sargento Levi un hombre de guerra el jamas contraria matrimonio como su mejor amigo y hermano Erwin. En los planes del sargento Levi no era casarse y mucho menos con una cadete mucho más joven que él, como Mikasa Ackerman, ahí va la burra al trigo otra vez pensando en Mikasa Ackerman, el sargento Levi no se había percatado que toda la semana estaba más irritado de lo normal, ya que pelinegra había tomado un permiso de no entrenar con él durante toda la semana, al igual que Sasha e Historia. Pero el solo le importaba una pelinegra que le llamaba la atención más de lo normal, es por eso que siempre se ponía el mismo pretexto para estar a solas con ella, entrenándola mucho más duro para que fuera mejor que él. Por supuesto que era su pretexto lo único que quería es estar él y ella solos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, el la desea, no la amaba por dios eso es una fantasía, solo la deseaba como mujer, luego vestida con ese short corto que marcaba bien sus sentaderas y ese top que dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo. Sin duda alguna deseaba a Mikasa Ackerman como a nadie, el sargento Levi estaba como loco, ¿la deseaba? Como podría desearla es una mocosa y se repetía —no Levi en que mierda estás pensando ella es tu cadete ni la deseas, ni la quieres, ni nada por el estilo — así que el sargento Levi una vez meditando las cosas decidió que solo la vería como su subordinada y nada más.

El día viernes llego por fin y la fiesta de compromiso estaba viendo en popa. Fue en una de las salas de conferencias de la legión de reconocimiento, había todo tipo de bocadillos, los cadetes del escuadran de Levi estaban emocionados comían y bebían una que otra copa de vino, todos sin excepción estaban vestidos con sus uniformes de gala del escuadrón de reconocimiento, ya que a la fiesta de compromiso como son militares deben vestirse así, ya que el día de la boda se vestirían de manteles largos es por eso que todos traían su uniforme.

Había todo tipo de celebridades en la fiesta, la mayoría de los altos mandos de la policía militar como los de la guardia estacionaria y uno que otro duque real amigo de infancia de Erwin. Las 3 chicas damas de honor estaban festejando que su superior y amiga Hanji se casaba disfrutando de toda la comida, Sasha obvio no se recato, todos los cadetes estaban juntos, Jean, Armin, Connie, Eren, Historia, Sasha y Mikasa.

Se estaban divirtiendo todos juntos, contando historias el Connie con sus ocurrencia, por supuesto el shota de Armin con su cara de yo no quiero vino gracias mientras que Mikasa sí que se empinaba la copa de vino ya que le amargaba la presencia de cierto pelinegro que se le quedaba mirando fijamente y por supuesto ella no bajaba la mirada. Miraba con más orgullo que nunca, parecía un duelo de miradas, hasta que la famosa prometida se acerca a las tres chicas y les dice que por favor se sentaran en su mesa para que platicaran juntas las tres de cómo va la boda, así que las tres mujeres acataron las ordenes de la prometida y se sentaron en la misma mesa de los novios. Claro a Mikasa no le agradaba mucho la idea ya que por supuesto en esa mesa estaba sentado el sargento Levi que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Una vez sentadas las tres mujeres en la mesa, se dieron cuenta que había puro alto mando en la mesa, estaba el sargento Levi, el comandante Pixis, el jefe de la policía militar y un caballero de mediana estatura con ojos color azules y rubio platinado que se veía que traía un traje real y muchos anillos en sus dedos. En eso la teniente Zoe empezó a presentar a todas sus damas de honor con los caballeros —caballeros déjenme presentarles a mis queridas damas de honor, que gracias a ellas yo estaría perdida en esto, ella es Sasha Braun, Historia reiss y claro la cadete que vale igual que 100 soldados Mikasa Ackerman —todos los de la mesa saludaron a las tres damas que se sentaron en la mesa. Hanji empezó a presentar a los caballeros —bueno este caballero ya no necesita presentación porque ya conocen al sargento Levi —el sargento se paró y una reverencia para saludar a sus cadetes—y siguió mencionando nombres —bueno como sabrán ya también al comandante Pixis —hizo la misma acción que Levi —y por supuesto uno de los amigos de la infancia de mi prometido el duque de Sount Michel Shumager —el rubio se paró y saludo a las tres damas besándoles las manos, Historia y Sasha estaban sonrojadas mientras Mikasa solamente lo miro con indiferencia ,cosa que le llamo mucho la atención al rubio Michel, ya que todas las mujeres caían a sus pies, pero esa pelinegra ni caso le hizo y ese tipo de mujeres les encanta.

El sargento Levi vio como ese duquecito se le quedaba mirando mucho a Mikasa y eso le molestaba y se dijo—maldito duque solo por ser duque se cree que Mikasa le hará caso en su sueños le haría caso, ja ja ja mierda otra vez pensando en Ackerman, coño Levi ya sácatela de la cabeza mierda y para colmo se sentó en mi mesa ahora que falta que la invite a que vaya a la boda conmigo hahaha es obvio que no, ella ira con su hermanito! —en eso se empezó a escuchar una melodía y los novios se pararon para bailar una balada —bueno chicos la noche es corta así que Hanji y yo nos pararemos a bailar un poco les parece, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo —dijo el prometido— ándale Levi deberías bailar deja de estar de amargado —dijo la teniente Zoe —el sargento Levi solo se limitó hacer una mirada asesina a Hanji y se empino una copa de vino en cambio el duque de Sount se paró alado de la pelinegra asiática y le dijo —señorita me permitiría una pieza—Mikasa solo se quedó callada era obvio que quería decirle que no ,ella odiaba a la realeza, la odiaba pero en eso Sasha e Historia le decían en voz baja —ya Mikasa dile que sí , solo van a bailar ni que fueran a tener sexo —Mikasa dio un suspiro se levando y le dio la mano al duque para bailar.

La canción era un poco lenta una vez que los prometidos bailaron los demás también, Connie invito a bailar a Sasha y Armin a Historia, mientras que en la mesa solamente se quedaron el comandante Pixis y el sargento Levi. Levi estaba ido viendo como el duque ponía sus asquerosas manos en la cintura de Mikasa para bailar, el señor de una edad madura totalmente calvo no dudo en callarse lo que veía en los ojos de Levi y le dijo —si la sigues mirando bailar le va a explotar la cabeza sabes — Levi gruño y se empino otra copa de vino y dijo — a que te refieres— el pelón solo sonrió y le menciono —muy gracioso Levi hazte el indiferente, pero si sigues así te van a comer el mandado, solo eso te digo —se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a los baños.

Ahí se veía solo en la mesa empinándose la botella de vino que para su mala suerte no le hacía ni cosquillas ya llevaba 3 botellas de vino y para nada se sentía ebrio que eso era lo peor que le podría pasar.

En cambio en la pista de baile todos bailan alegremente con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Mikasa ya se había hartado de bailar con el duque pues sentía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, el duque vio como estaba irritada Mikasa y le dijo —disculpe señorita por tomarla así, pero en mi distrito asa bailamos —Mikasa solo lo miro con indiferencia y le dijo —está bien duque no se moleste pero solo bailare con usted esta pieza y me iré a sentar —el duque vio como Mikasa trataba de evadirlo y le contesto—claro señorita es solo una pieza, también quería pedirle un favor, yo casi no conozco a nadie de por aquí y pues no quiero ir a la boda solo le ¿gustaría ir conmigo? —Mikasa rápidamente asimilo lo que le decía mientras bailaban, era más que obvio que el duquesin ese quería abusar de su autoridad e ir hacer suya a Mikasa Ackerman, así que lo que le contesto la pelinegra fue claro y preciso —lo siento mucho duque no quiero ofenderlo, me alaga mucho su proposición pero es que como dama de honor ya tengo mi propia pareja para la boda —el duque con una sonrisa alardeante dejo ver sus hermosos dientes blancos que sin duda alguna ese duque tenía su galantia ,Mikasa no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos dientes blancos que la cautivaron y el duque Michel contesto —que lastima, pero supongo que su pareja es un cadete al igual que usted supongo que si le dice usted que va con el duque de Sount no veo que le ponga peros —Mikasa estaba sobre la espada y la pared es cierto él tiene autoridad, a pesar de ser muy caballeroso le caía mal el duque, se veía que conseguía lo que quería tenía que armar una estrategia para que la dejara en paz, entonces fue ahí donde se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada —muchas gracias duque por su insistencia, pero es que mi pareja es un alto mando de la milicia y si le digo que no iré a la boda con él, supongo que tomara represarías contra mí y es lo que menos quiero —el duque vio que la joven señorita lo estaba evitando y se acabó la pieza de baile, como se lo prometió al duque solo bailaría una pieza con el pero para eso el joven duque al ver que se retiraba, la retuvo del brazo y le dijo —señorita a donde va prometió bailar conmigo —ella intento zafarse del agarre el dilema es que quería darle un buen golpe el único dilema es que por supuesto es un duque si llegara a golpearlo arruinaría la boda de Hanji y es lo menos quería ella, ha sido muy buena con ella así que solo le retiro la mano y le dijo —lo siento duque pero solo 1 pieza y una pieza será—.

Levi a ver como el duque empezaba a jalonear a Mikasa se paró de golpe y se dirigió a ellos dos , al sargento Levi siempre le ha caído mal el duque Michel shumager, es un prepotente y siempre manipula a las mujeres. Por supuesto sabía que Mikasa se podía defender de cualquier hombre, pero este era diferente, no porque fuera un hombre fuerte, si no con influencias y si llegaba a golpearlo podría ir al calabozo, así que se apresuró a llegar a su auxilio.

Mikasa intentaba huir pero el duque más la apresaba a él tomándola de la cintura hasta que el sargento Levi empieza a toser y dice — cof,cof interrumpo— Mikasa al ver al sargento Levi parecía que llegaba su salvador 1000 veces prefería al sargento Levi que al maldito duque que se creía dios.

Mikasa, solo lo vio y le dijo al duque, —mire duque él es mi pareja para la boda por eso no puedo ir con usted —el duque solo asistió con la mirada y dijo —bueno supongo que ahora sargento Levi quiere bailar con su pareja —en eso Levi sonrió y dijo —que come que adivina duque Michel —en eso el duque soltó a la dama y dejo a Mikasa a cargo de Levi.

La pelinegra a ver como el duque se retiraba y como el sargento también la agarra de la cintura para bailar con ella, solo suspiro y dijo —muchas gracias por ayudarme sargento, ya me tenía harta ese princeso y por favor suba su mano izquierda más arriba que la siento entre mis sentaderas —en eso Levi rio y dijo— discúlpame Mikasa por salvarte a irte a un calabozo por casi golpear al ¡princeso! Y sobre la mano discúlpame , pero recuerda que soy un enano y no alcanzo muy bien tu cadera —en eso la pelinegra en un murmullo dijo —pretexto— Levi rio y sarcásticamente menciono —oye mocosa te escuche, a y por cierto como esta eso de que soy tu pareja para ir a la boda —la asiática suspiro y dijo —sabía que lo iba a mencionar ya se había tardado su sarcasmo llevo aguantando ya varios meses desde que estoy bajo su guardia —Levi dio una sonrisa pícara y menciono—bueno, supongo que esta de suerte cadete Mikasa Ackerman ya que no he invitado a ninguna dama para que me acompañe a la boda supongo, que podríamos llegar juntos —la joven suspiro pesadamente y dijo —mil veces prefiero ir con usted que con ese maldito duque, ni crea que lo hago porque me gustaría estar toda la boda junto a usted, solo lo hice para salvar mi pellejo —Levi la miro de reojo mientras seguían bailando en la pista de baile en eso el pelinegro le dice —mi pregunta es por que entre todos los caballeros que hay aquí usted me eligió a mí y por supuesto no menciono a su hermano era lógico que usted iba a ir con el —Mikasa ya no soportaba hablar con el sargento ya la había sacado de quicio ,era normal Levi siempre la hacía rabiar pero ,hoy era diferente le había salvado el pellejo y le respondió —por qué le dije al duque que iba a ir con un alto mando de la milicia y no podía rechazar a un hombre superior a mí, en cambio sí le decía que iba a ir con Eren era coherente que lo iba a obligar a que no fuera conmigo, digamos que fue una estrategia que use , así que no se sienta alagado que lo haya elegido o era usted o Dott Pixis, le tengo más miedo a Dott Pixis que a usted , así que es lo único que puedo decir—

En eso los prometidos siguieron bailando, ya había terminado la pieza que bailaron Mikasa y Levi decidieron ir a la mesa de los prometidos. Mikasa le dijo a Levi que iría a ver a Eren, que estaba devorando las charolas de comida Levi le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras que la pelinegra iba al cuidado de su querido ¡hermanito! .Él se volvió a sentar en la mesa junto con Dott Pixis y por supuesto también estaba el princeso, el duque de Sount Michel Shumager, claro Levi nunca le hace caso a la realeza, siguió tomando vino.

La fiesta de compromiso estaba a punto de terminar ya todos los invitados se habían retirado, los únicos que quedaban eran Sasha, Connie, Armin, Historia, Eren, Mikasa y Levi, claro también los comprometidos. En eso Hanji junto con su prometido se acerca a todos ellos y les dice, —que bueno que se esperaron ustedes acaban de ser los ganadores de la gran fiesta de su puta! Vida! Hahahhaha —Hanji estaba toda loca al reírse así a lo que el rubio sexie moja calzones dijo —bueno chicos a lo que mi futura esposa se refiere es que nos iremos de aquí a tomarnos unos tragos a un bar cerca de aquí, que dicen ¿nos acompañan? — a lo que todos dijeron que si, pero por supuesto el pelinegro todo irritado viene y dice —Erwin, ya veo tu plan es por eso que este maldito vino no me embriagaba es jugo de uva dilo! Es jugo de uva! —Erwin se rio y dijo— claro que es jugo de uva, se cómo eres de alcohólico he impertinente cuando andas ebrio, así decidimos dar otro tipo de bebida para que nadie estuviera ebrio y aguantaras la gran noche previa a la boda, que claro es mi despedida de soltero y la despedida de soltera de Hanji —Levi solo chasqueo la boca y todos salieron a ese famoso bar, que solo iban los militares de alto rango y uno que otro comerciante adinerado.

Una vez entrando al bar todo estaba divertido, había todo tipo de juegos y apuestas y claro no podía faltar la cerveza, ese establecimiento en general era el único lugar que vendía la espuma de los dioses, tan solo con un trago refrescabas su garganta, todos los cadetes quedaron asombrados por el rico sabor que tenía ese manjar de los dioses excepto Mikasa que se limitó a probar ese líquido amarilloso.

Ellos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda donde cabían perfectamente, estaban platicando sobre la vida dentro de las murallas ,como Levi abusaba de su autoridad que eso hacia reír mucho a Hanji y a Erwin, en eso Hanji saco de una gran bolsa una especie de caja con un lente grande y un foco también bastante grande y dijo la castaña —miren chicos lo que tengo aquí, es una cámara fotográfica así que nos tomaremos fotos toda la noche para recordar este momento su capacidad de almacenar fotografías es de hasta 300 fotos así que júntense y hay que decirle al barthender que nos tome una foto todos juntos —todos se juntaron para posar para la foto uno que otro con su cara de indiferencia pero todos los demás sonriendo.

Y así estuvieron un rato eran la 12 am y Erwin le dice a Hanji —amor me divertí mucho pero creo que es hora de irnos ¿no crees? —Hanji toda triste viene y le dice — amor por favor déjame estar aquí un ratito más ándale si es mi despedida de soltera —Hanji empezó hacer pucheros cosa que Erwin no pudo resistirse y le contesta el rubio —aff está bien quédate con ellos yo me retiro tengo unos papeles que entregar mañana temprano— en eso jean, Connie, Historia y Sasha también dijeron —comandante nos vamos con usted ya estamos un poco ebrios— a lo que el comandante dice — claro vámonos chicos— Hanji vio como todos se iban y le dijo —Mikasa, Eren Armin ustedes no se pueden ir ustedes no están ebrios ustedes se van hasta que estén totalmente ebrios! —eren solo rio y dijo—anda chicos hay que quedarnos un rato mas Armin, Mikasa anda un rato más —a lo que Mikasa toda resignada dice— está bien nos quedamos otro rato anda Armin toma tu asiento— el pequeño rubio con peinado de huacal se sentó junto con Eren y Mikasa también a lo que el rubio y los demás cadetes salieron del lugar.

En eso Hanji saco un cobre en el cual se lo entrega a Armin y le dice —Armin como tú eres una de las personas más cabales y súper shota planeo darte esto para que lo cuides, ya que como es mi despedida de soltera oficialmente por que Erwin se ha ido,planeo ponerme súper chida! Así que cuídalo con tu vida, son mis anillos de matrimonio que han estado en generación en generación en toda la familia Smith, si los llego a perder creo que se cancelaria la boda hahaha —dijo la teniente mientras se empinaba su vaso de cerveza, Mikasa Eren y Armin no planeaban ingerir alcohol ya que pues casi no les gustaba probar esa nueva bebida alcohólica, le tenían un poco de miedo ,mientras tanto el sargento Levi vaya que si se empinaba su vaso de cerveza una tras otra, sin duda alguna se ve que ese pequeño hombre era un alcohólico resentido, a lo que Mikasa voltea a ver al sargento y le dice —sargento ya lleva más de 10 vasos de cerveza no cree que ya es demasiado —el sargento Levi se rio le dedico una sonrisa y con una picardía le dijo—Ackerman, Ackerman, Ackerman no sé si escuchaste lo que la cuatro ojos dijo venimos aquí a embriagarnos y festejarle su despedida de soltera así que si no vas a tomar es mejor que te vayas, y no te preocupes por mi yo no me emborracho tan fácilmente, a menos que seas una mocosa y no sepas tomar, que acaso te da miedo probar la cerveza —la pelinegra agacho la cabeza, sonrió y le dijo a Hanji —teniente traiga una jarra de eso que le llaman cervezas ,pienso que ya es hora de que vea cierta persona que puedo seguirle el pazo , como matando titanes como ingiriendo alcohol, Armin Eren ustedes también hagan lo mismo— Eren se sacó de onda al ver como la pelinegra le ordeno para tomar, claro no es que no quisiera probar la cerveza , pero le parecía raro ver a Mikasa tan entusiasmada por embriagarse entonces eren dijo —Mikasa cálmate no te vayas a poner toda ebria por que no te voy andar cuidando —Mikasa se quedó indiferente y con cara irritada le dijo —Eren, tú no tienes por qué cuidarme que puedo sola —eren dijo— vaya ya se lo que se siente cuando tú me dices eso así que, haz lo que quieras que yo haré lo mismo teniente Hanji traiga una jarra de cervezas vamos a ponernos todos chidos—a lo que la mujer contesto —Eren por favor dime Hanji deja las formalidades para después ahora regreso voy por el líquido de los reyes—.

La castalla un poco pasada de copas se acercó ala la barra del bar el barthender le dio dos jarras de la espumosa y rica cerveza. Así que volteo a los dos lados para percatarse que nadie la viera y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco que vertió en las dos jarras. Hanji empezó hablar sola y en voz alta —esta va ser la mejor peda de mi vida! Hahahahhaa ahora si a ponernos locos! —la castalla se acercó a la mesa con las dos jarras de cerveza y dijo unas palabras a los únicos que estaban ahí —chicos y chica, quiero que sepan que gracias por acompañarme en este mi despedida de soltera así que salud mis queridos compañeros — todos se sirvieron cervezas y se lo tomaron de jalón—mientras que Hanji solo disfrutaba de su pequeña creación para que su despedida de soltera fue inolvidable.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Eren se sentía extraño, al abrir los ojos le dolía la cabeza ,no tenía pantalones todo le daba vueltas, tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, se paró del suelo en la cual estaba durmiendo y se percató que está en una casa, no sabía dónde coño estaba. La casa estaba decorada de muebles cómodos una mesa de centro unas fotografías de Hanji de niña junto a sus padres y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de Hanji cuando era joven. El joven ojiverde se dirigió al baño ya que tenía unas fuertes ganas de orinar. Una vez que ya estaba haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas, se acercó al lavabo para poder lavarse la cara y al verse al espejo dio un gran grito —haaaaaaa! Pero que mierda me pazo— al verse al espejo eres se percató que tenía el ojo morado he hinchado, a lo que de pronto se escucha una voz desde la bañera diciendo — CALLATE LA BOCA Y DEJAME DORMIR QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA— en eso el ojiverde se dio la vuelta y vio a Hanji dormida en la bañera, claro con la única diferencia es que ella si tenía su ropa puesta, el joven eren se tapó y busco sus pantalones rápidamente en eso la castalla dijo— mierda que noche, encerio que fue inolvidable y por inolvidable NO ME ACUERDO NI PUTA MADRE DE LO QUE HE HECHO HAHAHAHAHAH! mierda donde deje mis lentes no veo nada AAHH! AYUDAME ESTOY CIEGA! ESTOY CIEGA —la castaña empezó a reír frenéticamente a lo que eren viene y dice —tenga teniente aquí están sus lentes nada más que están un poco rotos —la castalla se puso sus lentes y dijo —mierda nada más se rompieron tantito— aunque la verdad estaban cuarteados sus lentes a lo que se dirigió a Eren y le dijo —mierda! Eren que te pazo tienes el ojo morado, lo bueno es que tus poderes de titán se te curara en un par de horas menos mal porque si no saldrías horrible en la boda de mañana hahaha y más si Mikasa te viera así seguro que mataría al que te hizo eso ¿por cierto donde esta Mikasa, enanin y Armin? Donde mierda estas esos tres —en se tocó su ojo morado mientras le decía a la teniente — no lo sé solo desperté fui al baño y te encontré durmiendo en la bañera, pero teniente Hanji no recuerdo nada de anoche absolutamente nada—.

Hanji, empezó a recordar lo que pazo, por qué eren ni ella recordaban nada , ya que Hanji había puesto un bálsamo que les daba a los titanes para calmar sus ansias de comer humanos para sus investigaciones y eso fue que les dio a beber a todos , así que Hanji fue la primera en hacerse como la que no sabía que paso y dijo — mierda que nos pasó no recuerdo nada de seguro nos dieron la cerveza adulterada si eso debió haber pasado— a lo que castallo menciona —bueno lo importante es que ¿no pasó nada verdad? Por qué no recuerdo nada y por cierto Mikasa, Armin y el sargento Levi ¿dónde están?— a lo que la castalla viene y dice— pues supongo que aquí en mi casa no sé ni cómo llegamos aquí, enserio vamos a despertarlos ya que es tarde es sábado y son las 10 am y tengo que preparar todo para la boda de mañana y Erwin, Erwin debe de estar enojado que no llegue a dormir! —suspiro pesadamente a lo que el ojiverde se dispuso a buscar a Mikasa, Levi y Armin.

El ojiverde busco en toda la casa, pero no había rastros de ninguno de los tres a lo que Hanji viene y dice —Eren ya buscaste en la habitación de la planta de arriba— a lo que el ojiverde y la castalla fueron a la planta de arriba de la casa abrieron la habitación, tranquilamente pero, para su sorpresa y vaya que si fue una sorpresa ya que no podían creer lo que venían. Encontrar a cierta pelinegra con cierto pelinegro, dormidos en una cama, abrazados frente a frente y por lo que se veía los dos, estaba en ropa interior, la teniente y el joven titán se quedaron con la boca abierta a ver lo que veían en sus ojos sin duda alguna esa noche fue un ¡desmadre!

* * *

**Espero y haya sido de su agrado planeo actualizar esto lo más pronto posible, ya que la idea ya está formulada solo planeo plasmarlo, bueno cualquier cosa que no les parezca disculpen pero así tengo la idea en mi cabeza quizá próximamente los personajes como lo son Mikasa y Levi se salgan de su personaje pero solo va ser tantito luego volverán a su estado inestable bueno nos vemos la siguiente semana adiós.**


	2. pero,¿que hice anoche?

**Hola fanfiction aquí pronto actualizando, porque pues ya quería actualizar y por qué la universidad me da tiempo y no quería esperar más por terminar esto, como les había mencionado antes esto iba ser un one-shot pero me quedo muy, pero muy largo por eso publico seguidamente hahaha pero ahora si la siguiente actualización si tardare porque tengo examen **** bueno los dejo y disfruten nos leemos abajo, shigenky no kyojin no me pertenece bla bla bla**

* * *

Hanji empezó a reírse esquizofrénicamente, cosa que hizo que los dos que estaban durmiendo en la cama despertaran lentamente, Levi abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Mikasa, abriendo los ojos los dos se vieron fijamente fue un lapso de milésimas de segundos, en la cual los dos se pararon de golpe y empezaron a gritar —AHHHH! AAHH! —se miraron fijamente otra vez y nuevamente gritaron al mismo tiempo— AAAAHHH! —a lo que eren se quedó mirando un poco desconcertado el joven, se acercó a Mikasa, ella se tapó con las sabanas para cubrir su semidesnudas y como por supuesto era por obviedad que empezó a reclamar a Levi —MALDITOO HIJO DE PUTA TE APROVECHASTE DE LA SITUACION PARA VIOLARME MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE, LA VIL MIERDA! PERROO DESGRACIADO SI NO ESTUVIERA DESNUDA TE PARTIRIA LA CARA A PUNTA DE PATADAS! —a lo que el pelinegro no se dejó que cierta mujer, semi desnuda le gritara, también le alzo la voz —CALMATE SANTA PALOMITA, POR LO VISTO TU TE METISTE EN ESTA CAMA PARA DORMIR CONMIGO, YA QUE YO SERIA INCAPAZ DE ABUSAR DE UNA MUJER, SOBRE TODO EBRIA DESEGURO TE METISTE A MI CAMA PARA PODER ASI RECLAMARME POR QUE YO NO RECUERDO NADA Y MUCHO MENOS RECUERDO AVERTE DESNUDADO O HABERTE HECHO ALGO —

Mikasa estaba completamente enojada esta roja del coraje mientras que Eren y Hanji no interrumpían la pelea y la pelinegra siguió discutiendo —AHORA RESULTA QUE YO ABUSE DE TU EMBRIAGUES PARA METERME A TU CAMA, ESCUCHAME BIEN JAMAS, JAMAS ME HUBIERA METIDO A LA CAMA CON CIERTO ENANO DE MIERDA, QUE SE CREE QUE TODAS LA MUJERES LO DESEAN Y POR PASAR UNA NOCHE CONTIGO SE SENTIRIAN COMPLETAS COMO MUJER,ENCERIO LEVI ESO NO TE QUEDA! PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! —en eso Hanji ya vio que las cosas se salían de control y hablo para calmar las cosas—chicos, chicos cálmense por favor, tenemos peores problemas que resolver aquí por ejemplo donde mierda esta Armin! —a lo que el pelinegro contesto — cállate el puto hocico Hanji, enserio no es el momento, ya que no recuerdo ni puta madre, solo recuerdo que nos diste esas 2 jarras de cervezas, me sentí mareado y de ahí no recuerdo absolutamente nada —a lo que la castaña viene y dice —yo tampoco no recuerdo absolutamente nada, he he he he —en eso Mikasa voltea a ver a Hanji y le dice —que mierda pasa aquí Hanji acaso tu tuviste algo que ver ,porque yo tampoco recuerdo absolutamente nada —a lo que eren responde —es cierto Hanji ellos dos no recuerdan nada al igual que nosotros, no recuerdo ni como me hice este moretón en el ojo—

La pelinegra por andar discutiendo con el sargento Levi no se percató de que Eren vio toda la escena— eren, esto que vez, te juro que el sargento y yo no tenemos nada enserio te lo juro es solo un mal entendido, el dilema es que no recuerdo nada, EREN QUE MIERDA LE PAZO A TU OJO TE GOLPEO EL SARGENTO LEVI VERDAD FUE EL, EL TE GOLPEO, RESPONDE EREN! — a lo que el ojiverde responde— por dios Mikasa cálmate nadie me golpeo , bueno eso creo ya que al igual que todos, no recuerdo nada de lo que pazo anoche y por el moretón no te preocupes recuerda soy titán eso se cura en un par de horas — Mikasa recogió su ropa del suelo y se fue a otra habitación para cambiarse, se retiró del cuarto dejando a Levi, Hanji y Eren en eso la castalla dijo— bueno Levi te esperamos abajo deberías cambiarte, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente todos y también saber dónde mierda esta Armin, ya que eso es lo que me preocupa, ya lo buscamos por toda la casa y no aparece y tengo miedo que algo le haya pasado o peor que haya perdido los anillos de mi boda que tienen generaciones en la familia Smith—.

Todos ya estaban cambiados y estaban en la sala de la casa a lo que la primera en hablar, fue la teniente Hanji — a ver muchachos ahora sí, estamos en un gran dilema, ya que Armin no está en la casa y eso preocupa ya que tiene los anillos de mi boda, ahorita acabo de mandar un telegrama a Erwin y el rubio Armin no se ha aparecido por haya y le dije que estamos bien y que andamos en los preparativos de la boda y por eso no fuimos al campamento, tenemos hoy para encontrar a Armin así que, ¿ qué es lo último que recuerdan? —el sargento Levi fue el primero en hablar hablaba un poco ronco e irritado por qué le dolía la cabeza —como dije hace ratos lo último que recuerdo es que tu trajiste las dos jarras de cerveza todos nos servimos y brindamos por ti, de ahí me termine mi vaso la cabeza me dio vueltas y no recuerdo ni ¡putas! — a lo que el chico titán dice— igual es lo último que recuerdo que estábamos en el bar — a lo que la pelinegra reafirmo— lo mejor es ir ahorita a ese bar, a ver que pazo —la teniente Hanji se quedó pensativa un rato y dijo — sí, creo que lo mejor es ir todos a buscar a Armin y espero que me ayudes hacer esto Levi, si Erwin se entera de esto mi matrimonio esta arruinado —Levi dio un gran suspiro de indiferencia y dijo —está bien Hanji loca te ayudare—pero por supuesto lo que más quería saber es como termino durmiendo en la misma cama con Mikasa.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a ir al bar, en el cual celebraron la gran borrachera de su vida, pero su gran sorpresa es que entrando al bar vieron todo destruido, hecho añicos el lugar, en lo cual el mesero se acercó a ellos y les dijo—ahhhh, son ustedes, Miren el bar esta fuera de servicio, por culpa de unos locos que a las 5 am se metieron a robar y no les basto con robar si no también destruyendo el lugar, estará fuera de servicio hasta que llegue la policía militar y haga oficial el acto del delito —en eso Levi se acerca al mesero y le dice —mire joven a mí me vale lo que le haya pasado a este bar de mierda, lo único que quiero saber es, si ha visto a un rubio medio shota por aquí — a lo que el mesero responde— claro que lo recuerdo estaba con ustedes anoche, todos ustedes estaban demasiados ebrios, querían seguir tomando pero nuestra política en este bar es cerrar a las 4 am, cerramos el lugar y ustedes se fueron juntos —a lo que Hanji empezó a hablar con el mesero —mire joven, gracias por su hospitalidad y lamento mucho el desastre pero de casualidad escucho algo sobre ¿a dónde íbamos o algo por el estilo? ya que no recordamos nada de lo que pazo anoche — a lo que el mesero responde— puede que si… puede que no… igual para mi es demasiado borroso a menos que me den un incentivo pueda recordarlo—dijo el joven mesero haciendo una mueca para que le dieran un poco de dinero , a lo que Hanji viene y dice —Levi dale dinero— a lo que el sargento responde— por dios Hanji, no tengo dinero no traigo nada de dinero, todo me lo gaste ayer —a lo que el mesero responde — está bien les diré lo que escuche y lo que vi ayer tacaños!…

* * *

**Flashback del mesero**

Hanji estaba totalmente ebria, y por supuesto todos los demás. Así que en su embriagues a la loca de Hanji se le ocurrió jugar al juego de la botella —a vershh hijoshs de shu pinshe madre vamosh a jugar un jueguito coquetito, que al shile tiene un shingo de años que no juego pendejitos —a lo que el rubio shota dice—miersda hanshi ando sumamente ebrio ya vamunus ya me quero ir! A dormir— en eso un castaño ojiverde responde— ya arsmin ya calmise deja estar de shota y hay que jugar a la botella — a lo que la pelinegra asiática menciona— oigan! Pero como shingaus se juega eso explícate hanssii hip! Hip! — decía toda ebria la pobre de Mikasa — a lo que el pobre pelinegro viene y dice — mirra mocosha te explicare el juego pendejo que hannsii quiere jugar, tu giras la botella y donde caiga la punta a ese tienes que besar en los labios por durante 10 segundos —el pelinegro parecía normal no se veía ebrio y hablaba bien pero sus ojos estaban demasiados rojos, que eso significaba que andaba sumamente ebrio, en lo Hanji viene y en modo de súplica a sus amigos de parranda — ándele, por favor hay que jugar es mi despedida de soltera ándele ¿sí? — a lo Mikasa viene y dice —hansi deja de estar de zorra que mañana te casas si quieres jugar, tu beso será de piquito el de los demás si tardara 10 segundo de acuerdo —dijo la pelinegra que maso menos se le entendí lo que decía, Hanji asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno como hansi era la festejada, ya que todos le decían hansi por que no podían pronunciar bien, fue la primera en girar la botella y por su desgracia le toco besar al shota de Armin, a lo que la castaña dice—ahhh me toco besar a historia, bueno es interesante ya que nunca he besado a una mujer hahaha— a lo que el rubiecito responde —hanji no soy historia soy Armin— a lo que la castaña dice— y cuál es la diferencia las dos son rubias y parecen mujeres —Armin se le quedo mirando feo, como ella tenía prohibido besar a alguien solo lo hizo de piquito fue rápido, Armin ni sintió nada andaba demasiado ebrio y perdido que ni se percató de lo que le hizo Hanji, ahora era el turno de eren y por la desgracia de Mikasa pensó que sería su oportunidad de besar a su hermano, le toco besar a la Hanji y nuevamente fue un beso de rápido, ahora era el turno de Mikasa de girar la botella.

Ella deseaba que le tocara Eren, coloco su mano para girar la botella, le dio tan fuerte que ya había tardado la botella en pararse, pero para su desgracia callo en nada mas y nada menos que en su superior el sargento Levi.

Levi sonrió en sus adentro y se dijo —por fin se me va ser besar esos riquísimos labios de Mikasa Ackerman, ¿cómo me muero por probarlos?, Levi cálmate estas ebrio pero no eres pendejo ¿cómo que te mueres por probar sus labios? habías quedado que no habría nada más entre tú y ella. solo sería en ámbito laboral, cálmate Levi, cálmate y todavía tengo que aguantarme en la boda ya que ella es mi pareja mierda, mierda, mierda o que acaso preferías que fuera con ese princeso de mierda, así que Levi cálmate solo es un simple beso no significa nada no significa nada — Mikasa tenía los cachetes rojos y se acercó al sargento Levi, iba poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, él le correspondió al beso, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, pareciera como si quisiera comérsela, ya que más abría la boca para saborearla mejor, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad ya que quizá nunca se vuelva a repetir habían pasado casi 1 minuto y estos no se separaban.

Hanji no quería verse impertinente pero empezó a echar indirectas muy directas —cof cof ya shepárense pareshen ashpiradoras — a lo que Mikasa se separó del sargento y sintió sus labios un poco hinchados y Levi veía a Mikasa con un brillo que jamás había visto, no sabía si era por su grado de embriagues, pero le encantaba ver a Mikasa demasiado sumisa ante él. Una vez separados Mikasa tomo asiento y era el turno de Levi de mover la botella, Levi giro la botella deseaba que volviera a caer en Mikasa, para así tener una segunda oportunidad de besar esos labios rosas carmesí, la botella se fue deteniendo y callo en nada más y nada menos que en Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi no perdió el tiempo se paró de inmediato y empezó a besar nuevamente a su cadete pero esta vez, el la besaba con ferocidad, como marcando su territorio la besaba como diciendo que ella era suya y de nadie más. Mikasa dio un pequeño suspiro y jadeo del tremendo beso que le daba el sargento, nada más que esta vez pasaron casi 5 minutos y todavía no detenían ese beso, que ahora fue Eren en romper el hielo y dijo—como que sha se tardaron no cree teniente hansisisisi — a lo que Hanji responde— por dios Erem tienes razón pero no me digas tenenenente .enene...enee hahahahaha, dime Hanji o hansii da igual me vale ahorita, hay ya pinches pichones cálmense y sepárense que apenas estamos empezando el juego y ustedes no se separan—debido a que Hanji ya los estaba molestando se separaron nuevamente y decidieron seguir besando a la botella digo jugar a la botella.

Le tocaba al shota de Armin girar a la botella, así que la giro y le toco a el mismo, el solo dijo —entonces me besare mí mismo ya que soy el único que me quiere y no me digo shota—Armin empezó a besarse los brazos las manos y se besó en todo su cuerpo —Eren y Hanji no paraban de reírse, mientras que Levi le lanzaba besos a Mikasa y ella solo sonreía y también le regresaba esos besos y le giñaba el ojo.

bueno era el turno de eren de girar la botella la giro y luego lentamente callo en Mikasa Eren apenas iba a levantarse de su asiento para cumplir con el juego, pero lo que no se espero es que Mikasa ya se había parado para besarlo pero su sorpresa fue que se paró y empezó a besar a Levi. Claro Levi se dejó poseer por ese beso, Mikasa se sentó en las piernas de Levi y ahí se quedó un buen rato en eso viene Hanji y dice— mierda ya valió madres esto muchachos, estos cabrones ya no se van a despegar en toda la noche y además como que ya me dio sed — en eso la castalla empezó a gritan— ¡cantinero! ¡Cantinero! ¡Cantinero! — El pobre mesero se acercó a la mesa y le dijo a la teniente— si dígame señora —traiga dos jarras de su mejor cerveza y por favor tráigalas ¡ahora! Que quiero seguir embriagándome — en eso jalonea al mesero del cuello y le dice en voz baja —sabe ¿por qué me quiero embriagar? — en eso el mesero todo sacado de onda le respondió —por qué madame—a lo que responde Hanji —porque… ¡ES MI DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA! HAHAHAHHA —

Mientras el mesero iba por las copas Hanji, Eren y Armin se les ocurrió otra idea grandiosa y Hanji no dudo en callárselo —chicos no les gustaría saber qué es lo que siente Mikasa por el sargento o que siente el sargento por Mikasa, porque así como se los digo, rara la vez a Levi se le veía interesado por una mujer y vaya que me salió valiente en fijarse en Mikasa hay que jugar a verdad o reto les parece—en eso eren dice— no entiendo por qué hacemos este tipo de juegos, por lo que veo se quieren ya llevan más de 30 minutos sin separar sus bocas— en eso Armin casi dormido y en voz baja dice —hay Eren deberías estar feliz por tu hermanastra mira que ya encontró a un buen hombre y velo del lado positivo no estará jodiendote todo el día —en eso Eren rio y dijo —quizá si tienes razón hahaha— en eso la Zoe dijo— hahaha, no sé, pero yo me muero por un estriptis de Levi o de uno de ustedes, se ven bien trabajados sus cuerpos— lo dijo mientras se lamia sus labios— bueno pues empecemos a jugar verdad o reto— el mesero por fin llego con las cervezas y todas se empinaron su copa mientras Hanji se paró alado de Mikasa y Levi que seguían tragándose con sus gargantas y les dice —a ver ustedes ya cálmense vinieron a celebrar mi despedida de soltera, no andar como adolecentes en parque, a ver chiflando y aplaudiendo —en eso Mikasa le dice a Hanji que por supuesto seguía sentada en las piernas de Levi, Mikasa se separaba de los labios de Levi para hablar, pero Levi la entre cortaba con sus labios — hay ya Hanji ….mmm….déjame besarme con mi superior— Levi la interrumpía besándola y no la dejaba terminar de hablar—, nunca había besado a un hombre mayor que yo déjame disfrutarlo— a lo que el pelinegro responde— ya Hanji, di lo que tengas que decir que estoy ocupado— con su tono de arrogancia en eso la teniente menciona— como les dije venimos a mi despedida de soltera a jugar y hacer locuras— se escucha una voz a lo lejos de Armin— MAS! — en eso la castaña dice —CÁLLATE PINCHE SHOTA, como iba diciendo vamos a jugar verdad o reto así que giren la botella otra vez— Mikasa giro la botella con tal de que Hanji dejara de estarla chingando, una vez girando, la botella callo sobre Hanji y Mikasa dice a— ver teniente que quiere verdad o reto— a lo que Hanji responde —verdad — la pelinegra pregunta— ¿cuántas veces ha tenido relaciones sexuales con Erwin…..pero en su oficina? —Levi agarro a su conquista y le dijo —buena pregunta amor—a ver loca dilo porque yo los he cachado como 2 veces— en eso Hanji se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza y dijo pícaramente —28 veces—.

Todos se quedaron con cara de ¡what! Claro Levi ya se lo imaginaba ya que escuchaba sonidos raros en la oficina de su amigo y jefe. Él pelinegro sonríe y dice pícaramente a Mikasa, que parecían los novios de hace como 5 años porque hasta ya se tuteaban se decían amor, cariño, bebe y apenas llevaban 1 hora de fajonearse —amor ya deberíamos irnos de aquí a mi oficina para seguirles el pazo a Hanji y Erwin que te parece —mientras que Levi intentaba besar a Mikasa ella le volteo la cara y le dice— a claro como ya nos fajoneamos un rato, crees que ya me vas hacer tuya —en eso el pelinegro responde— bebe, no es lo que quería decir a lo que me refiero es que mierda! No lo tomes a mal no te quiero para solo una noche ¡mierda! —Mikasa se paró de las piernas de Levi y se sentó en su silla al parecer era su primera pelea de novios y eso que apenas llevaban 1 hora de novios o más bien de amantes porque ni siquiera se habían dignado a decirse que coño eran, hanji al ver la escenita se empezó a reír y le dijo a Armin y Eren —aww! Mírenlos su primera pelea que romántico— y dio un suspiro de enamorada, Eren para romper el hielo giro la botella y le toco a Armin viene y dice — a ver Armin que quieres verdad o reto — a lo que el rubio responde— quiero reto— Eren sonrió y dijo — bueno el reto es que te vistas de mujer y que Mikasa y Hanji te hagan coletas —el rubio no tuvo más que otra que aceptar la proposición, así que Hanji y Mikasa le hicieron unas coletas y lo vistieron de mesera. Ya que le intercambiaron el uniforme de Armin con el uniforme de una de las meseras que anda por ahí y así el pobre Armin se iba a quedar toda la noche.

Mikasa y Levi están peleados, así que Hanji quería hacer más entretenida la noche y giro nuevamente la botella, empezó a detenerse y claro callo en el sargento Levi, la teniente le pregunta al sargento — verdad o reto— el pelinegro respondió —verdad—la castaña pregunta—¿Qué sientes por Mikasa Ackerman? Y di la verdad Levi porque si no cumples te desnudamos para que nos hagas solo para mujeres— a Mikasa se le detenía el corazón tenía miedo que el sargento dijera que solo era una diversión para ella ya que pues ella estaba ebria y le empezó a florecer esos sentimientos guardados dentro de su ser. que gracias al alcohol y las drogas de Hanji, hizo que floreciera y viera lo que en realidad le atrae de aquel pelinegro que es su superior, en eso el sargento responde —que siento por Mikasa Ackerman —se empieza a reír a Mikasa se le rompía el corazón —es muy sencillo, pero no encuentro la palabra para decirlo, llevo meses entrenándola haciéndola la mejor soldado, para que el día de mañana me supere, muchos dirán que es porque tiene una habilidad innata y claro tiene una habilidad única. pero la verdadera razón por la que le entreno es porque hace ya varios meses me llamaba la atención, su belleza es única, siempre soñaba con besar esos labios que por fin hoy los probé y quisiera probarlos el resto de mi vida— en eso Hanji viene y dice — vaya Levi, enserio borracho eres otra persona hasta tienes sentimientos—.

Mikasa al escuchar esas palabras lo entendió, vio lo que ese enano hacía, por eso siempre la presionaba para que entrenaran juntos, ya que ella también le gustaba entrenar con él, siempre trataba de que fuera la mejor y nunca se rindiera. pero su odio por el la cegaron no vio más allá de las acciones buenas, solo veía las malas y es por eso que juro siempre odiarlo, pero se engañaba eso no era odio era admiración por él, solo que no quería aceptarlo, ella se paró de su asiento se volvió a sentar en las piernas de Levi y le dijo —enserio sargento eso siente por mí— le pregunto Mikasa en forma tierna y el sargento le respondió —cada palabra que he dicho es única Mikasa, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti— en eso Mikasa toda sonrojada le dice — pues hay que casarnos en este preciso momento, yo no quiero una boda como la de Hanji eso enserio son estupideces, hay que buscar algún pastor golpearlo y obligarlo a que nos case— Levi rio y dijo — que salvaje eres amo tu impulsividad por eso me encantas— y le beso tiernamente mientras que Armin Hanji y eren tenían unas ganas de vomitar, no por la escena si no porque ya estaban súper ebrio ya no querían nada.

Levi les dice, —hey, ya nos vamos todos, vamos a buscar a un pastor para que me case con Mikasa, anda ya vámonos tu Hanji ayúdame— Hanji le dice a Levi— por dios Levi, son las 3:30 de la madrugada, donde encontraremos un pastor o algo así para que te case con Mikasa, no digas estupideces—a lo que el pelinegro dice— tú te casas mañana deberíamos a ir a ver al pastor que te casa mañana —a lo que Hanji responde—mmmmmm, está bien solo por una condición —fastidiado el ebrio pelinegro dice—a ver qué ¿quieres cuatro ojos? —Hanji sonrió, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y le dijo a Levi—veraz enano, yo soy una mujer muy, pero muy observadora y he estado viendo o más bien, siempre me llamo la atención tu cuerpo trabajado, así que papacito como es mi despedida de soltera empieza a quitarte la ropa y hazme estriptis —Mikasa al escuchar eso ,saco sus garras de leona defendiendo lo suyo —a ver Hanji bájale 3 rayitas a tu puteria , Levi es mío y tú te casas mañana deja de estar de pécora infiel, que acaso te gustaría un día le dijera al comandante se desnudara enfrente de mí, aunque pensándolo bien… me gustaría verlo es que se tan grande, y fornido que una vez que te abraza te estrujara todo el cuerpo…—Mikasa se abrazaba a sí misma, como sintiendo si la abrazara, Levi empezó hacer una mirada asesina a Mikasa a lo que rápidamente empezó a cambiar la conversación —está bien Hanji dejare que desnudes a mi marido, pero nos hará estriptís a las dos —a lo que la cuatro ojos responde— claro que sí, mesero! Mesero! Música provocativa queremos música provocativa y Mas cerveza por favor y Levi súbete a la mesa que queremos ver ¡carne papa! —A lo que Levi responde— nada más para que veas Mikasa lo que hago para casarme contigo—.

Levi se subió a la mesa y empezó la melodía lenta, el pelinegro empezó quitándose su chaqueta arrojándosela a Mikasa, luego su corbatín que se lo aventó a Hanji, Hanji al tener ese corbatín en su poner dijo— ahhhh el corbatín de Levi! Mis ovarios van a explotar! —Mikasa intenta arrebatárselo porque ella lo quería, pero Hanji la empujo y le menciono — ni creas que voy a dejar que me quites esto es invaluable— a lo que Mikasa disfrutaba el show que le daba su futuro marido, se le ocurrió una idea para quitarle ese corbatín y dice —Hanji mira un titán de 3 metros y es anormal—a lo que la castalla voltea—donde estas titán— y Mikasa aprovecho esa distracción para quitarle el pañuelo y lo escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para deleitar ese pedazo de trapo después.

El sargento Levi empezó a hacerle miradas cachondas a Mikasa, mientras se quitaba poco a poquito los botones de su camisa blanco, claro Mikasa disfrutaba lo que estaba viendo al igual que Hanji, digamos que era su sueño erótico verlo desvestirse.

En cambio los otros dos jóvenes volteaban para otro lado para no ver al sargento Levi, ya que verlo de ese modo era demasiado vergonzoso y quizá al día siguiente se vengaría de ellos así que decidieron quedarse callados y seguir bebiendo.

La castalla y la asiática no le quitaban los ojos encima a Levi, él se quitaba su camisa blanca poco a poquito al ritmo de la melodía sensual, lanzo su camisa quedando su escultural cuerpo, muy bien torneado y bien trabajado. Se zafó los arneses y nada más quedo con el pantalón ,Levi se bajó de la mesa y se fue acercando a Mikasa, se sentó de frente en sus piernas, comenzó a frotarle su miembro en el cuerpo de Mikasa mientras que ella lamia su cuello y lo besaba en eso la impertinente de Hanji dice —¡hey! Levi me toca a mí, es mi despedida de soltera—dijo con pucheros Hanji, a lo que la pelinegra contesto— ya van dos Hanji compórtate y déjame disfrutar a mi hombre— Mikasa empezó a bajar los pantalones de Levi hasta que fue interrumpida por el mesero—emmmm señorita por favor ya van a dar las 4:00 am y es política del lugar pedirse a los clientes que se retiren por favor— a lo que Mikasa responde con sus manos en las nalgas de Levi apunto de bajarle los pantalones— enserio joven mesero no se pudo haber esperado a que le quitara los pantalones— dijo irritada a lo que el mesero responde —lo siento señorita pero por favor háganme el favor de retirarse— mientras tanto eren y Armin estaban casi durmiéndose en la mesa dijeron —sí por favor ya vámonos ando bien ebrio—Hanji separa del lugar y empieza gritar— A VER ESCLUINCLE BABOSO,ES MI DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA, YO FESTEJARE HASTA LA HORA QUE YO QUIERA! Y ME VALE, SABE QUIEN ES MI FUTURO MARIDOO, NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE EL CONMANDANTE DE LA LEGION DE RECONOCIMIENTO ERWIN SMITH, ASI QUE HAGAME EL FAVOR DE RETIRARSE Y TRAERME MAS CERVEZA Y FUERA DE MI VISTA— a lo que el mesero responde — a ver señora me vale quien sea su futuro esposo o si es el mismísimo rey aquí se acatan las órdenes del dueño así que por favor hágame el favor de retirarse o no quiere que llame a la policía militar y vea como los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento como ustedes, merezcan una sanción por andar de fiesta con uniforme —a lo que Levi se separa de Mikasa y va directo a encarar al mesero— a ver mocoso, a una mujer no se le habla de esa manera en mi cara, así que ya nos retiramos que tengo que buscar un pastor para casarme a esta hora, Hanji basta y por favor ya vamos a buscar al pastor que ya te baile —Levi recogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse Hanji se para de su asiento al igual que Mikasa y se retiran del lugar y por supuesto la castaña no se quiso quedar callada y dijo —entienda usted meserucho de quinta usted no nos corre nosotros nos vamos— y se retiraron.

**Fin del flashback del mesero.**

* * *

—y eso fue todo lo que pazo de ahí ya no se nada mas— fue lo que dijo el mesero, Levi se pasó rascándose la cabeza todo el rato que el mesero relato la historia, Mikasa trataba ignorar a Levi estaba que se moría de vergüenza, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de él, Eren estaba desconcertado no podía creer nada, pero la castaña fue la primera en hablar y dijo—mierda, entonces si nos pusimos la wuarapeta de nuestra vida hahaha genial! Eso es lo que quería —a lo que Mikasa le empieza a gritar a Hanji— maldita teniente por tu maldita culpa tengo cruda moral, no puedo creer que me haya besuqueado con este maldito enano y no recordar nada— a lo que Levi viene y dice— cálmate Ackerman por favor, todavía no sabemos que pazo después, quizá solo dormimos ya por favor no hagas una tormenta en un vaso con agua— Mikasa toda exaltada dice—COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME EXALTE, SI EN UNA NOCHE HICE COSAS QUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA CREI HACERLAS Y LUEGO AMANESCO SEMI DESNUDA ALADO DE UN DUENDE— Levi intentaba guardar la cordura, así que conto hasta tres, se calmó y hablo calmadamente —por dios Mikasa yo no me acosté contigo, ya que cuando estoy ebrio solo llego a dormir, no creo que hayamos tenido relaciones cálmate por favor—en eso Mikasa dice—es que no entiendes yo planeaba llegar virgen al matrimonio y por tu maldita culpa ya no soy virgen! Maldito pervertido—Hanji vio como Mikasa y Levi estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes.

Por dios calma no se salgan del tema que es encontrar a Armin y mis anillos de matrimonio. Por favor luego arreglan sus diferencias—dijo la castalla, Levi y Mikasa se tranquilizaron mientras que Eren se le ocurrió una gran idea—teniente Hanji, Mikasa y sargento debemos de saber a dónde fuimos después, revisen sus bolsillos a ver si encontramos algo —todos empezaron a esculcarse sus bolsillos, Mikasa saco el corbatín de Levi que hizo que se muriera de vergüenza, Hanji saco el frasco con el que los drogo a todos y una corona con diamantes caros, eren saco una bolsa de oro y Levi un sobre.

Todos vieron las pertinencias, a lo que Hanji menciona—mmmm, esta corona no es mía pero de seguro era de Armin ven como es de niña—, mientras ocultaba el frasco en su pantalón nuevamente para que nadie le preguntara que era y cambia la conversación la cuatro ojos — no hay nada importante en esto, —a lo que Hanji vio un sobre en la mesa y le pregunta a Levi — Levi ¿Qué hay en ese sobre? — a lo que el pelinegro responde— mm no tengo idea, en este sobre guardo mi dinero pero nada más tiene un papel— Levi abre el sobre, saca el papel en blanco y empieza a leer el contenido del papel en la cual el color de piel de Levi cambio a uno totalmente pálido y no dijo ninguna palabra.

Mikasa vio la reacción del sargento y le dice —a ver que trae ese papel ¿que no dice nada? —la pelinegra le quito el papel y empezó a leerlo, los ojos de Mikasa se dilataron, sus facciones cambiaron, se quedó callada, pasmada doblo la hoja y volvió a meter ese papel en el sobre, Hanji al ver esas acciones de Mikasa y de Levi, se quedó pensante y pregunto—oye Mikasa ¿que decía el papel? — Mikasa no dijo nada—Hanji volvió a insistir —Mikasa que decía ese papel puede que nos diga el paradero de Armin y de mis anillos!— a lo que responde Mikasa— nada importante —a lo que ella intentaba guardar ese papel en sus pantalones pero Hanji se lo arrebata y Mikasa intento recuperarlo pero no pudo, y empezó alzar la voz —Hanji por favor no leas eso, mierda— a lo que la castaña dice— por dios Mikasa porque tú y Levi andan todos pálidos, que ¿acaso ese sobre contiene una imagen comprometedora? o que— Levi volteo la cara y Mikasa alzo los ojos para arriba, Hanji abrió el sobre vio lo que contenía el sobre, empezó a leer y sus ojos se iluminaron y empezó a reírse esquizofrénicamente —AHHAHAHHAHHAA, DIOS MIO,NO PUEDO CREERLO AHHAHAHAHAHAHA,ENCERIO ES LO MEJOR DE LA NOCHE,ESTO SI QUE FUE UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA,HAHAHAHH POR DIOS LEVI,NO LO CREI DE TI PENSE QUE ERAS UN HOMBRE DE GUERRA,NUNCA PENSE QUE ENCERIO LO HARIAS HAHAHAHA, te pasas Levi—eren todo desconcertado le dijo a Hanji—teniente que dice este papel—a lo que la comandante viene le mostro el papel a eren, lo termino de leer y dijo— Mikasa ,¿te casaste con el sargento? —dijo un sorprendido Eren

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, quizá no soy muy buena escribiendo soy principiante, pero lo hago porque me divierte y me encanta escribir este tipo de cosas, reafirmo este fanfic no tiene HARD, porque si no perdería el chiste de la típica comedia romántica, quizá en unos 2 capítulos haya hard pero solo lo menciono no lo describo espero y me entiendan nos vemos y cuídense adiós déjenme su review de que les parece esto me alegraría mucho.**


	3. ¿como que me case?

_**Hola fanfiction, otra vez actualizando de madrugada y en domingo, les prometí que lo subiría el lunes pero, cierta amiga mía me estuvo jodiendo toda la semana para que actualizara antes y mandándome mensajes por whatsaap para que ya lo actualizara , si Naomi estoy hablando de ti , bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste , quizá se salga un poco del personaje Mikasa y Levi pero entiendan estaban ebrios, cuando uno esta ebrio es lo contrario a lo que es en realidad, por ejemplo yo soy muy imperactica sobria , ebria son callada y me comporto hahahah xD! Bueno gracias por sus reviews cada uno de sus reviews hacen que llore de felicidad por ustedes actualizo rápido bueno los dejo, lean y muchas gracias nada mas 2 capitulos y esto termina nos vemos adiós.**_

* * *

Pero ¿cómo pazo eso?, Esta tu firma , porque es tu firma lo podría reconocer, hasta yo firme de testigo, al igual que Armin, Hanji también la firma del sargento y el sello del pastor que se llama fiury— a lo que el sargento viene y dice— miren podremos hablar después de lo que hicimos anoche, vamos en busca de Armin, por lo visto él estuvo presente en mi matrimonio, así que debemos de ir a ver al pastor Fiury, ¿qué opinas Hanji?— a lo que la castalla responde— sí, tienes razón Levi ,luego arreglamos tu situación con Mikasa porque, HAHAHAHHAHA AHORA USTEDES SON MARIDO Y MUJER , POR ESO AMANECIERON DURMIENDO JUNTOS AHHAHAHHAA, bueno Mikasa mínimo si llegaste virgen al matrimonio HAHAHAHAHAHHA— Mikasa trato de guardar la calma y se limitó a pegarle a la cara a su teniente, pero enserio que no la calentaba ni el sol, estaba irritable. En cambio Levi, no parecía enojado pero tampoco alegre, solo está confundido de cómo se dieron las cosas, ya que él ya se había hecho la idea de nunca enamorarse y casarse. Pero o su sorpresa despertar con una mujer a su lado, para colmo casado y para peor de los casos esa mujer le encantaba. Pero su orgullo no dejaba ver lo que sentía en verdad por ella, es por eso que mejor se hizo el indiferente y trato de guardar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Hanji y los demás salieron del bar, se dirigieron a la casa del pastor Fiury, para que les explicara muchas cosas y donde mierda se había metido el shota de Armin. Eran las 12:00 del día y todavía no sabían dónde estaba.

Hanji y los demás estaban, caminando para llegar a la gran mansión del pastor, ya que siendo religioso la monarquía le daba buenas regalías, pero a pesar de ser un hombre muy rico era muy humilde y ayudaba a las personas que más lo necesitaran. El sargento iba caminando, junto con Hanji, mientras que Mikasa con eren, el ojiverde y la pelinegra no pronunciaban ninguna palabra, parecía que Mikasa estaba concentrada en no hablar o no tocar el tema de que está casada con el sargento Levi, pero en cambio la castalla no se calló lo que quería decir y le dijo al pelinegro —oye enano deberías hablar con Mikasa, yo sé que ustedes están casados y para colmo no recuerdan nada, pero por mas ebrios que ustedes estuvieran por algo se casaron , y no intentes negármelo Levi porque te conozco no te vi haciendo un escándalo del por qué te casaste, al contrario era una cara de que no lo podrías creer , mi consejo es que hables con ella y le digas lo que sientes —a lo que el pelinegro viene y le menciona —por dios Hanji no digas estupideces, es obvio que me case con Mikasa por error, yo no la amo y jamás la amare ella es solo mi cadete y la entreno esa es mi única relación con ella —a lo que la castalla dice —ok, independientemente de que estabas borracho, yo creo que si sientes algo por ella, mira lo que dijo el mesero, ustedes 2 no se despegaban y se decían que se querían, Levi por favor no seas orgulloso y dile lo que sientes, además ya saben lo que dicen, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad —Levi solo dio un gran suspiro y no contesto lo que le dijo Hanji, pero si se puso a pensar en lo que verdad sentía por Mikasa, pero no quería aceptarlo a menos que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Eren tenía muchas dudas, quería preguntarle a Mikasa muchas cosas, Mikasa vio como eren intentaba hablar y rompió el hielo —di lo que quieras decir eren, no me voy a enojar— eren vio a la asiática y le menciono —Mikasa no te quiero incomodar, pero que piensas hacer ahora que estas casada con el sargento Levi —a lo que Mikasa rápidamente contesto —es fácil anular ese matrimonio, —a lo que el ojiverde responde— pero Mikasa los anulamientos de matrimonio tardan mucho casi 6 meses y eso si estas de suerte —a lo que la pelinegra responde —ya lo sé Eren, pero tú y yo sabemos que el sargento Levi no quiere a nadie , así que podremos estar casados pero yo no siento nada por él y el tampoco por mí —por su puesto Mikasa no quería al sargento, Levi claro que no, ella lo odiaba, pero como la defendió del duque ese, sintió que ella era importante para él, pero el orgullo de la pelinegra no la dejaba asimilar bien las cosas, y más lo que les conto el mesero del bar, aun así no se lo creía que hubiera besado esos labios de su superior, ni mucho menos desnudarlo.

Por fin llegaron a la gran mansión del pastor Fiury tomaron la gran puerta, en lo que esperaban a que le abrieran la puerta, Levi se acercó a Mikasa y le dijo —Ackerman puedo hablar con usted, un minuto— lo dijo con voz ronca a lo que la pelinegra contesto —usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar— a lo que el pelinegro contesto— mire cadete podremos estar casados, pero eso no significa que seamos marido y mujer, así que le pido que por favor no me tenga miedo y me siga tratando igual —Mikasa estaba enojada ella quería ser la primera en mandarlo a la mierda, de que ellos no eran esposo ni esposa a lo que la mujer de los cabellos negro contesto—así claro sargento lo tratare como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, es lo que quería escuchar pues así será, espero y podamos arreglar este problema ya que no quiero seguir casada con usted— a pesar de que sabían los dos que haberse casado era un error, a Levi le dolieron esas palabras así que se dio la vuelta y se separó de ella.

Mikasa se preguntaba en su mente, porque le dijo eso, algo en su interior le dolía no sabía que era, pero decirle esas palabras a ese pequeño hombre, se decía así misma —vamos Mikasa cálmate entre tú y el sargento no puede haber nada, hahaha que gracioso, tú y el sargento, enserio creías que él te iba a decir, o Mikasa estamos casados vente a vivir conmigo y formemos una familia, hahaha absurdo en tan solo pensarlo— se dijo la pelinegra.

La gran puerta de la mansión se abrió y una anciana abrió la puerta y dijo —o muchachos bienvenidos el pastor los está esperando— a lo que Hanji responde —muchas gracias, chicos entren nos están esperando— entrando a la gran mansión la anciana les indico que se sentaran en la sala de estar en lo que llegaba el pastor.

Hanji y los demás tomaron haciendo en la sala, Hanji junto a Levi y Mikasa con Eren, Hanji ya tenía un plan en mente y les dice a los demás —miren el pastor Fiury es muy, pero muy conservador, si se llega a enterar que llegamos ebrios a interrumpir su casa, ya no va querer casarme con Erwin y mañana es la boda. no puedo arriesgarme para intentar conseguir otro pastor, así que Mikasa, Levi tienen que fingir que se aman y que no recuerdan como se casaron y siéntense juntos o si no, no nos creerá lo que estoy a punto de decir, por cierto no vayan a decir que perdimos los anillos de matrimonio de la familia Smith, porque es capaz de sacrificarme, ya que el caso a los papas de Erwin y ahora a mí, así que intenten seguirme la corriente— Mikasa giro los ojos hacia arriba y se sentó alado de Levi, a lo que la castaña dice —vamos no sean inmaduros agárrense de las manos— Levi dio un suspiro y tomo de la mano a Mikasa— Mikasa tenía los cachetes rojos, sin duda alguna le daba vergüenza que alguien tomara su mano, ya que era tan cálida su mano que empezó a sentir dolor en su estómago, tal vez la famosa cruda no la dejaba en paz o quizá es porque el sargento le tomo la mano, en cambio Levi, sintió las suaves manos de Mikasa, que a pesar de tener unas manos de asesina tenía una tez delicada.

Hubo un silencio muy abrumador a lo que entra el pastor Fiury y muy alegremente dice—¡vaya!, pero si es nada más y nada menos que la futura señora Smith — Hanji abrazo al pastor, que era un señor de 50 años con un par de canas en su cabello, era delgado con una cara muy dulce que radiaba alegría, con una túnica gris, el pastor termino de abrazar a Hanji, vio a la recién pareja de recién casados y menciono —¡vaya! también está aquí la nueva pareja de esposos, Mikasa y Levi, muchas felicidades. Nunca en mi 25 años de pastor había visto una pareja de enamorados, que se deseaban más que nunca, su matrimonio lo guardare siempre en mi vida como pastor, por cierto ya mande hacer sus anillos de matrimonio, me los entregan mañana temprano, así que podre dárselos en la boda de Hanji, antes de que se marchen a su misión extra murallas —todos se quedaron callados ya que no sabían de qué mierda hablaba el pastor, Mikasa iba a decirle al padre lo de la boda era una farsa pero Hanji la interrumpió y dijo —vera pastor Fiury— Hanji empezó a llorar y a gritar —AAAAA PASTOR FYURI NO VA CREER LO QUE NOS PAZO AYER,NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS FELICES, CON LOS RECIEN CASADOS Y DE PRONTO NOS ASALTARON IVAMOS TODOS EN UNA CARRETA NOS VOLCAMOS Y PERDIMOS LA MEMORIA DE CORTO PLAZO Y NO NOS ACORDAMOS DE NADA , NADIE!SABEMOS QUE MIKASA Y LEVI SE CASARON PORQUE ENCONTRAMOS EL ACTA DE MATRIMONIO Y PERDIMOS A UN CHICO BIEN SHOTA LLAMADOO ARMIN! HAY PASTOR! PASTOR NO RECORDAMOS NADA NI LA BODA DE MIS AMIGOS PORFAVOR PODRIA CONTARNOS QUE FUE LO QUE PAZO—

Hanji estaba como loca llorando , ya que ella había inventado un plan muy bueno, todos los demás intentaban seguirle la corriente y hablo el pelinegro —vera pastor mi novia Y actual esposa y yo no recordamos nuestra boda, eso nos tiene muy afligidos y para colmo perdimos a un muchacho y él es uno de los padrinos de la boda de mañana es importante encontrarlo podría contarnos que fue lo último que hicimos—Mikasa mas apretaba la mano de Levi al escuchar la palabra "mi novia y actual esposa" claro era todo fingido, pero le gustó mucho escuchar esa palabra salida de los labios de Levi, en su mente Mikasa se empezó a reír internamente —hahaha ahí sí, "su novia" eso quisiera ese maldito enano que yo fuera algo más que su cadete, o acaso ¿soy yo la que quiere algo más con él? , por dios es ridículo o ¿no? —a lo que el pastor Fiury responde —chicos ustedes están bien ya hablaron con la policía militar— a lo que eren responde— ya pastor ya hablamos con ellos, pero aun así no recordamos nada, podría ayudarnos a poder encontrar a nuestro amigo Armin— a lo que el pastor responde creí que era chica, como venía vestido de mujer. Pero bueno supongo que dios los hace así que no hay que dudar de la naturaleza, les contare lo que pazo anoche.

* * *

**Flashback del pastor Fiury**

estaban los cincos alcohólicos tocando la puerta, bueno más bien están tres, porque cierta parejita estaban contra la pared dándose cariño, Mikasa y Levi estaban dando una escénica, un poco erótica, ya que Mikasa estaba recargada a la pared con las piernas en la cintura de Levi mientras que le lamia el cuello, ella se reía y le decía —basta sargento nos están viendo— a lo que el sexie pelinegro rompe ovarios menciona, con ligeras risitas en su rosco —por dios Mikasa no me digas sargento ,estamos a punto de casarnos y te atreves a llamarme sargento— a lo que Mikasa dice —es que es demasiado excitante decirte sargento, me encanta decirte sargento, ya que recuerdo que siempre desobedezco sus órdenes y me gusta cuando me castiga— Levi alzo la ceja y le dijo —o ya veo le gusta que la castiguen cadete— Mikasa toda roja de la cara y con risitas responde— o si sargento, amo cuando me llama cadete, esta cadete a desobedecido sus órdenes, ya que no ha limpiado bien el castillo— Levi se acercó a su oreja y le dijo en voz baja —mmmm ya veo, entonces tendré que castigarla, más entrenamiento conmigo…..pero…en mi habitación….claro después de la boda no te vayas a enojar— Mikasa se rio y le contesto—claro que no mi amor, jamás me enojaría contigo, sé que me amas y además ya nos vamos a casar—los dos se empezaron a reír y llega cierto rubio a interrumpir su erótica platica—mmmm sargento el pastor ya abrió la puerta ya vamos a entrar a su mansión—.

El pastor al escuchar como tocaban su puerta se paró y grito —quien toca son las 4 am— a lo que Hanji responde —pastor Fiury se encuentra, tenemos una gran problemática nos gustaría mucho que nos ayudara soy la teniente Hanji Zoe, por favor abra la puerta—el pastor Fiury al ver quien era, abrió la puerta y todos entraron, Hanji, Eren y Armin, mientras que Mikasa y Levi entraron agarrados de sus manos.

El pastor los invito a pasar y se sentaran en la sala de estar y menciono —dígame teniente Hanji ¿cuál es su problemática?— a lo que responde la joven castalla —vera pastor , como usted sabrá, mi boda ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, ya es técnicamente mañana, pero es que usted no se ha preguntado ¿por qué nos casamos tan rápido?— a lo que el pastor responde —si claro su boda fue precipitada— a lo que la teniente responde —nos casamos porque en dentro de 1 semana nos iremos a una misión ,para mis investigaciones de titanes y vera que una vez más salimos fuera de las murallas que nos protegen, pero a esto no es a lo que vine, a lo que vine es porque mis mejores amigos ,se aman y también se quieren casar y tienen miedo de no regresar con vida sin cumplir su sueño de ser marido y mujer—

Hanji se arrodilla ante el pastor y él dice —vera pastor ellos se aman, no tiene mucho que se acaban de confesar su amor y no quieren perder el tiempo, me entiende— guiñándole el ojo al pastor— así que le pido que por favor, sé que es tarde, pero cáselos ellos lo desean con su alma— el pastor quedo conmovido ante las palabras de la castaña, hasta parecía que se le escurrían las lágrimas en eso habla un voz fuerte de hombre —vera pastor Mikasa y yo nos amamos, nos queremos casar y quiero que sea mi mujer ,ante todas las de la ley le pido que por favor, nos haga el honor de ser quien nos case— a lo que la pelinegra le dice también al pastor —por favor pastor, deseo con todo mi corazón ser su esposa, y vivir con él, los días que me quedan ya que la vida no la tenemos comprada como mujeres y hombres de la milicia que somos, tendremos que arriesgarnos para vivir en un lugar mejor, amo a este hombre más que a mi vida y deseo estar con él siempre y cuando rose, maría y sina me lo permitan —.

El pastor estaba más conmovido, ya que ese hombre de edad madura ,era un romántico, con lágrimas en los ojos dijo—claro que si chicos claro que los casare, ahorita regreso iré por mi sotana y los papeles para que firmen, por cierto ¿se casaran así?, bueno no importa, creo que le pediré a mi sobrino que nos preste la corona de su madre para ponérselo como velo a la novia, ¿les parece? bueno ahorita regreso— a lo que Mikasa responde— como que una corona— a si mira te explico si yo quiero casar a alguien, la novia mínimo tiene que tener un velo de novia , pero como no traen nada, le pediré a mi sobrino que nos lo preste, no creo que le moleste que lo tomemos prestado, además el nunca usa esas cosas dice que le arruina el peinado— Levi se quedó pensativo , y empezó a reflexionar en su embriagues, sobrino , corona, nunca lo usa y dijo —no me diga que ¿su sobrino es el duque de Sount Michel Shumager? —A lo que el pastor responde, — sí, él es sobrino, pero como dije está muy dormido, así que no creo que se dé cuenta que le tomamos su corona—y el pastor se retiró a buscar sus pertenencias.

Levi le pregunta a Hanji —pero que fue todo eso, no sabía que iríamos a una misión — a lo que la castaña responde —Levi no existe esa tal misión yo conozco al pastor y le gusta lo romántico y el amor imposible etc. etc. casi que tuve que decir eso, además deberías de estar agradecido igual tu Mikasa ,que gracias a mi te casaras con el indomable, el incasable EL GRAN SARGENTO LEVI— lo dijo con voz de hombría al pronunciar su nombre— Eren y Armin, estaban esperando al pastor, mientras tanto Mikasa y Levi estaban haciendo planes de su vida de casados, Mikasa le menciona a Levi—oye bebe, cuando ya estemos felizmente casados ,¿a dónde vamos a vivir?, Por qué ¿vamos a vivir juntos verdad? —el pelinegro sonrió feliz y le menciono—claro, mi chiquita viviremos primero en mi habitación de sargento a partir de hoy dormirás ahí, después de la boda de Hanji, iremos a buscar una casa cercana al campamento, ¿te parece? tu elegirás la casa más hermosa, quizá no sea mucho lo que mi sueldo pueda pagar, pero una vez casados lo tuyo será mío , porque nos casaremos por vienes mancomunados, así todo lo tuyo será mío y lo mío tuyo— Mikasa se sonrojo, nunca había escuchado decir nunca nada tierno al enano que la iba a desposar, coloco su mano derecha en su cara y la acaricio. Le dio un tierno beso, Levi sonrió y no podía dejar de mirar esa hermosa cara de Mikasa.

Armin ya estaba harto de la maldita cursilería que veía en sus ojos y exigió—hay por favor ya cálmense ,su amor hace que me den ganas de vomitar miel —A lo que Eren dice—chicos ya sabemos que se aman pero por favor ya cálmense enserio desde hace como 2 horas que me tienen aburrido— a lo que Hanji responde —que Eren acaso ¿no te dan celos de que tu hermanita se case?—lo dijo con saña a lo que eren responde—por supuesto que no, lo que más deseaba es que Mikasa se casara y tuviera hijos. La verdad no pudo elegir a un mejor hombre que el gran sargento Levi, es el único que si le llega a Mikasa, claro en cuestión de fuerza, porque de estatura no creo hahaha—Hanji empezó a reírse por lo que dijo y obviamente Levi no se aguantó lo que le dijo Eren—mocoso insolente, no hagas que te de un golpe en estomago que hagas que te enconja, porque lo puedo intentar— a lo que Mikasa intervino —Levi por favor cálmate—lo dice suplicantemente— no vez que te está dando su aprobación para que te cases conmigo, deberías estar feliz—el pelinegro suspiro y dijo —si mi amor todo lo que tú digas— Hanji no paraba de reírse de la escenita y no se calló algo que tenía en su mente —no puedo creerlo, el mejor soldado de la humanidad UN MANDILÓN quien lo creería hahaha—Levi decidió tranquilizarse y calmarse mientras su futura esposa le tomaba de la mano.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos que el pastor se había ido y no regresaba. Levi empezaba a desesperarse —pero, que pasa por que no llega el pastor— a lo que una voz masculina se escucha y le dice—o ¡vaya! veo quien vino a visitarme y a molestarme a las 4 de la madrugada haciendo un show de proletariado— a lo Levi volteo y vio que el hombre que contesto era el gran duque de Sount Michel Shumagger— Levi se limitó a contestarle, pero uso su sarcasmo —o veo que el principito se ha levantado—a lo que el duque responde—soy duque , ya no más príncipe aunque te cueste díganme ¿que los trae a mi casa de verano? —Levi se limitó a contestarle, pero no hay mejor forma que presumirle que se casaría con Mikasa— bueno, solo vengo a casarme con el gran amor de mi vida Mikasa Ackerman— el duque hizo una sonrisa y dijo —o ya veo, te casas con una hermosa mujer, así que te casas a las 4 de la madrugada por miedo que alguien te la robe, muy ingenioso, hasta yo lo hubiera hecho— Levi conto hasta 3 y dijo —claro me quiero casar con ella, porque ella también me ama y no se iría con cualquier hombre que le hable bonito— Mikasa decidió interferir y dijo— basta Levi no tienes por qué darle explicaciones al duque, él no tiene por qué importarle una boda de proletariado, como él dijo, él es de la realeza— Mikasa intento de calmar todo a lo que el duque responde —me ha dado justo en el corazón señorita Mikasa, pero estoy feliz de que contraiga matrimonio con un gran hombre como lo es Levi, así que permítame felicitarla ,por cierto mi tío me acaba de decir que baja en un momento, está preparando todo para la ceremonia fugaz "que felicidad", —lo dijo con sarcasmo— ya dado la circunstancia de que Mikasa es la novia les prestare la prestigiosa corona que le perteneció a mi madre, para que la novia se vea preciosa en su boda fugaz, pero va ser bajo una condición— Mikasa respondió rápidamente —que se le ofrece duque Michel—el duque con una sonrisa respondió— pues la verdad quisiera felicitarla joven dama, permítame darle un abrazo, el duque saco la corona de su bolsillo ya que era una corona pequeña como especie de tiara —Mikasa no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, mientras que Levi no dejaba de mirar las sucias intenciones del duque.

Mikasa suspiro y se acercó al duque, el duque le alzo los brazos y le dio su abrazo. Mikasa no respondió al abrazo, pero el duque la apretaba más a él , se le acerco a la oreja de Mikasa y el duque le dijo en susurro —no entiendo , por qué te casas con él, no entiendes que el solo se casa contigo, por que le dio celos de verme bailar contigo y sabe que si yo quisiera tu serias mi esposa —Mikasa estaba furiosa de ese comentario así que ella alzo los brazos le correspondió el abrazo y se acercó al oído del duque y le contesto —porque a pesar de que Levi sea un hombre sencillo y humilde el si tiene huevos no como usted —el duque rio y dijo —jajajaja a mí no me faltan huevos— a lo que Mikasa responde—no, por el momento no pero en 3 segundos si—el duque dijo —que!.

Mikasa le dio una rodillazo en los testículos del duque, él ni siquiera lo asimilo se encorvo y dijo—está bien ya capte ten la corona y! Aaaaaah! felicidades— el duque siguió quejándose del dolor, mientras que Mikasa se retiraba y se acercaba a su futuro marido, —Levi le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo —que bueno que actuaste, porque yo lo iba a moler a golpes— Hanji y los demás se estaban riendo en silencio no aguantaban la risa de lo que había hecho Mikasa, en eso el pastor Fiury entro y dijo —perdón por la tardanza están listos para la ceremonia— todos asintieron con la cabeza y el padre menciono—bueno pues vamos a mi despacho ahí haremos la ceremonia, sobrino no vendrás a la boda —el conde contesto —no gracias así estoy bien—

Hanji compuso la corona que el duque le dio a Mikasa, le puso un forro blanco y quedo hermoso el velo, Armin y Eren se pusieron alado de Levi ya que ellos serían los testigos de la boda y Hanji alado de Mikasa, en eso viene Hanji y dice —quien lo diría Mikasa, ahora soy yo tu dama de honor hahaha — a lo que Mikasa responde —claro Hanji eres una gran dama de honor, gracias por hacer todo lo posible por casarme por este maravilloso hombre—Mikasa estaba feliz irradiaba felicidad, su cara de amargura se había ido y ni se diga de Levi sus facciones neutras habían cambiado, sin duda alguna era un día del jamás olvidaran, bueno eso creían, el pastor Fiury empezó su gran discurso de matrimonio.

—queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí, para unir a una pareja en sagrado matrimonio, ya que el amor es una magia una simple fantasía, es como un sueño que ustedes al fin encontraron—Armin al escuchar esas palabras del pastor le dijo a Eren —oye eren ¿esa no es una canción? —A lo que el ojiverde responde—sí, si es una canción shhhh ya cállate que mi hermana se casa— el padre siguió con su discurso —así que ahora les pregunto ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione? —Y los novios contestan —si pastor venimos libremente— el padre sigue preguntando — ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? —Los novios responden—si pastor estamos dispuestos—el padre dice— ¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de las murallas? —Sí, padre estamos dispuestos—respondieron los novios— Así pues ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia— dijo el pastor—

Mikasa estaba nerviosa al igual que Levi ya que en este momento venían los votos matrimoniales, Mikasa dio un gran suspiro, al escuchar las palabras de su prometido —Yo rivaille te pido a ti Mikasa que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida— Levi veía el rostro de Mikasa, que empezaba a humedecerse sus ojos, Levi intentaba aguantarse, pero estaba muy feliz que por fin contraria matrimonio con la mujer que ya hace mucho tiempo amaba , pero que su orgullo lo cegaba, así que ya era el turno de Mikasa de decir sus votos matrimoniales —Yo Mikasa—dio un gran suspiro y su voz parecía quebrantarse —te acepto a ti rivaille como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida— sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar de la pelinegra, mientras tanto Hanji se limpiaba los lentes que había empañado con sus lágrimas, Eren estaba feliz mientras que Armin se estaba quedando dormido parado.

El padre siguió con su discurso —Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre. Así que el que no esté conforme con este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre —se escuchó un grito a lo lejos —yo me opongo— todos voltearon a ver quién era y era Armin el que grito y dijo —yo me opongo a seguir las órdenes del sargento, ya no lo aguanto me cae mal, nos obliga a limpiar cosas 5 veces no lo soporto más —Levi le hizo una mirada a Eren para que le callara la boca, el pastor siguió con su discurso—bueno como iba diciendo, el que no esté conforme con esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre —hubo unos segundos de silencios— bueno ya que todos quieren que se consuma esta boda, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Levi puedes besar a la novia—.

Levi le alzo el velo a Mikasa y le dijo—te vez preciosa—Mikasa sonrió y con la mano derecha Levi agarro la barbilla de Mikasa y se acercó a su boca, fue un beso tierno, el abrió un poco la boca solo para que ella le correspondiera, termino el beso y el pastor dice —bueno padrinos, dama de honor los anillos por favor.—a lo que la castalla dice —pastor no tenemos anillos—a lo que el pastor dice—bueno, eso no importa los mandare hacer se los entrego mañana en la mañana así que los espero en la mañana, Mikasa Levi, por favor acérquense, sé que están muy felices pero tienen que firmar su acta de matrimonio y ustedes chicos también —todos se acercaron, para firmar como testigos, una vez terminando de firmar el pastor les dijo —bueno supongo que eso es todo, están felizmente casados se pueden ir en paz la ceremonia a terminado—Levi cargo a Mikasa para salir de la mansión del pastor, como los recién casados que son y Hanji cantando la marcha nupcial, mientras que eren y Armin Iban como zombis siguiendo a todos.

**Fin del flashback de pastor Fiury**

* * *

—y eso fue todo chicos, no sé en qué más puedo ayudarles— a lo que Hanji responde—wuiii entonces fue una HERMOSA boda ,con velo de novia y todo por cierto padre ,aquí está la corona, Mikasa se lo llevo puesto pero aquí está sano y salvo espero y el duque no nos cuelgue porque nos lo llevamos.— el pastor sonrió y dijo—no para nada, mi sobrino es muy noble, pero ese maldito ego lo Cega, como quisiera que conociera una mujer y se casara pronto—Levi rio y dijo en voz baja —ese maldito quería robarse a mi esposa—Mikasa alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo y respondió —Levi que dijiste— le intento cambiar la conversación —bueno como ya sabemos que pazo, creo que es un buen momento para irnos y buscar a Armin—Eren menciono—si es mejor que nos retiremos tendremos que encontrarlo— Hanji beso la mano del pastor y le dijo nos vemos mañana en mi boda y muchas gracias—el pastor sonrió y dijo—Mikasa,levi quiero hablar con ustedes a solas—Levi y Mikasa se espantaron y se acercaron al pastor, sin separar sus manos aun —verán chicos, estoy muy feliz que se hayan casados , así que por favor si tienen problemas de pareja yo doy consejos y no duden en venir a verme, quizá esa vida militar que eligieron tengan un poco de problemas, pero confíen en mi— Mikasa asistió con la cabeza y dijo—no se preocupe padre, mi esposo y yo estamos felices y más enamorados que nunca, gracias por habernos casado— el pelinegro soltó la mano de Mikasa y la atrajo hacia el para estar más juntos y dijo —muchas gracias pastor, se lo agradecemos eternamente —el pastor todo emocionado dice — vamos chicos, no se tengan pena de demostrarse su amor por favor bésense , no hay nada mejor que ver a los recién casados besándose, no saben cuántas parejas ebrias, han venido a verme a altas horas de la madrugada, solo para que los case y a la mañana siguiente vienen a verme para anular ese matrimonio. pero les diré algo yo dude de su amor, pero ahora que los veo mis dudas se han aclarado así que por favor bésense—Mikasa y Levi pusieron cara de como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría , se miraron los 2 a la cara y se quedaron callados.

Hanji como es una maldita chismosa, escucho lo que dijo el pastor se acercó a la pareja y le dijo— hay sí, deberían besarse como el matrimonio que son, BESO BESO,BESOBESO—Mikasa estaba que se la cargaba la fregada y dijo —Hanji porque te metes en cosas que no te importa, por si no lo sabias el pastor quería hablar con MI ESPOSO Y CONMIGO— a lo que Hanji dice— lo siento Mikasa por darte el honor de haberte casado antes que yo , hay ya bésense BESO, BESO, BESO—Levi ya estaba castrado que Hanji los estuviera presionando al igual que el padre — así que Mikasa le dijo a Levi —sargento béseme es solo un beso, no significa nada— Levi no lo pensó 2 beses ,como le hubiera gustado recordar ,su boda con ella, sus tajoneos y la noche que pasaron juntos, así que se acercó a ella la tomo de la nuca y la beso feroz mente ,ella se quedó pasmada fue muy rápido. Levi intentaba meter su lengua Mikasa dio un gemido y le correspondió el beso, se estuvieron besando un rato hasta que Hanji dijo— cof cof , ya se tardaron— y pararon el beso Mikasa se separó de él, con los labios hinchados y Levi fingía indiferencia pero por dentro se sentía satisfecho ,probo otra vez los labios de Mikasa, pero esta vez nunca los olvidaría jamás los guardaría en su mente por siempre.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra, estaba más confundida de lo normal ya la chispa había explotado, ese beso le despertó todo, si sentía algo por el sargento Levi, ya lo sabía ahora era saber si el sentía lo mismo por ella, pero obvio ella no se iba a rebajar a decirle que lo quería su orgullo ante todo y el pelinegro igual su orgullo era primero así que se despidieron del pastor y salieron fuera del castillo sin saber dónde encontrar a Armin.

* * *

_**Espero y haya sido de su agrado y esperen de aquí al miércoles más o menos actualizo el nuevo capítulo, ustedes dirán porque voy tan rápido, es que ya la idea estaba plasmada desde hace mucho y yo solo quería ya publicarla, y pues como les mencione iva ser un one-shot pero me salió mucho más largo, mucho muy largo, bueno nos vemos la siguiente semana adiós. **_


	4. ¿donde esta armin? aqui esta

_**muy buenas madrugadas,otra vez ,perdón por al tardanza es que me fui de fiesta y no pude actualizar hasta ahorita las de lunes bueno,espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado ya que falta maso menos 1 capitulo y esta historia termina,pero hai les va una buena noticia el siguiente capitulo sera dividido en dos partes ya que si va salir un poquito extenso,bueno eso es todo por hoy disfruten y maso menos la siguiente semana actualizo es que la universidad me absorbe discúlpenme enserio asi que nos leemos abajo y gracias por leer sus reviews me hacen feliz ya empieza a responderlas todos sus reviews cuando esto acabe todos y cada uno y muchas gracias bueno los dejo adios.**_

* * *

Hanji, Eren, Mikasa y Levi, iban saliendo de la casa del pastor a lo que Mikasa toda furiosa le dice a Hanji —enserio que, pensé que Levi le decía loca, porque estaba obsesionada con los titanes, pero enserio usted está loca, LOCA, LOCA, LOCA, ve como esta mi situación con Levi y ahí vas a que me besuque con él, enserio no sé si es mi amiga o mi enemiga, pero eres insoportable eres, eres una ¡MALDITA CASTROSA! —Hanji solo dio una sonrisa y dijo—lo siento Mikasa, pero así es mi forma de ser, pero…no se quizá Eren también se dio cuenta pero…¿ya tuteas a Levi?, antes le decías sargento, ahora le dices Levi esto Levi aquello, veo que su matrimonio va mejor hahahahaha —Mikasa estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Levi la agarro —tranquila Mikasa no te rebajes con ella no la golpes, golpéala después de la boda, así que Hanji prepárate, porque después de tu boda no te la vas acabar, me vengare de cada una de las que me has hecho, así que no perdamos el tiempo y a encontrar a Arlet. Que no quiero que la boda de mi mejor amigo se arruine por una prometida loca como tú—

Iban caminando a rumbo desconocido no sabían que hacer , ni por donde buscar a Armin sus pistas habían terminado y no sabían que hacer cuando de pronto una anciana se acerca a ellos y les empieza a gritar—aahhhhhh SON USTEDES SON USTEDES, LOS LOKOS QUE DESTRUYERON EL BAR,USTEDES MALVIVIENTES QUE SE LAS DAN DE MUY JUSTOS CON SUS UNIFORMES AHHHHH AHHH AUXILIO ME QUIEREN ASESINAR— Eren le dice a la anciana por favor, señora espere no le haremos daño espere— a lo que Mikasa responde —tenemos que seguir a esa anciana, por lo visto se ve que nos conoce— a lo que Levi dice— y hay algo más por lo que veo, nosotros fuimos quienes destruimos el bar— la castaña comenta—hahaha dios mío entonces también destruimos el bar, hahaha ahora entiendo que nosotros si cumplimos nuestras amenazas, hahaha rápido hay que seguir a la anciana— todos corrieron, pero no alcanzaron a la señora y Eren dice— la señora se fue, donde la podremos encontrar— a lo que Hanji dice— tranquilos chicos tenemos una nueva pista es ir al bar otra vez — a lo que Mikasa dice— para que vamos al bar si ya venimos de ahí — a lo que Hanji responde— puede que esa anciana nos haya acusado con los dueños del bar es mejor ir ahí y pagar los daños y sobornar a la policía militar— Levi viene y dice— si es mejor regresar al bar es lo único que nos queda.

Una vez llegando al bar, estaba la anciana acusando a nuestros amigos alcohólicos favoritos con 2 cadetes de la policía militar—mire, oficial ellos 4 ellos fueron los que irrumpieron el lugar e hicieron sus loqueras todos borrachos, pero falta uno, una mujer rubia con corte de cazuela—en eso Levi le dice a Eren— Eren dame la bolsa de monedas de oro que tienes, vamos a sobornar a estos policías y a la señora—Eren hizo caso y le dio la bolsa de oro a Levi, Levi se acercó y dijo—a ver mocosos ,si… nosotros irrumpimos el lugar, así que aquí está el dinero para que todo esto se arregle y aparte dinero para ustedes así que largo—los 2 policías hicieron caso con todo el dinero y se retiraron dejando a la señora ahí con miedo a que Levi tomara represalias en contra de ella —por favor no me lastime soy muy vieja y casi no tengo dinero— Levi se zafo su bota derecha, ya que ahí es donde escondía su dinero de emergencia y saco una bolsa de dinero y se lo dio a la mujer y dice con tono amable —mire el día de ayer perdimos la memoria, quería saber si usted nos podría ayudar y a cambio recibirá esta bolsa de dinero, así que dígame ¿qué fue lo que hicimos cuando venimos al bar?—la anciana recibió el dinero y dijo—está bien les contare lo que pazo—

* * *

_**Flashback de la anciana**_

Armin y eren iban saliendo de la casa del pastor, atrás de ellos iban los recién casados Mikasa y Levi. Levi bajo a Mikasa, ya que la tenía cargada saliendo del castillo del padre, iban caminando tomados de la mano, diciéndose cuanta cursilería era posible cosa que a Armin y a eren ya los tenía artos, en eso Armin le pregunta a eren —oye eren donde mierda esta la teniente Hanji— Eren voltea, ya llevaban como 5 minutos caminando y dice —mierda tienes razón tenemos que volver por Hanji, donde mierda se fue — a lo que Levi le dice a Eren —eren ya olvídate de ella ya es tarde, tengo sueño y quiero dormir con mi esposa —a lo que Mikasa dice —seguro que solo quieres dormir— le dice Mikasa con un todo picaron y sus ojos brillaban —Levi espeto una sonrisa y dijo —bueno, si solo dormir, me entiendes— Mikasa se lanzó a sus brazos y le dijo al oído —Levi quiero que hagas el amor— Levi la beso y le dijo— entonces que esperamos ya vámonos —Mikasa le dice a los chicos —Eren, Armin nos vemos me voy con mi esposo estamos cansados y queremos dormir, me entienden— Eren interrumpe a su hermana y les dice —por dios Mikasa no tienes que darme detalles de lo que tú y tu "esposo" vayan hacer además no se pueden ir gracias a dios ya no estoy ebrio ya se me bajo, pero ustedes no se pueden ir sin Hanji, que dirá el comandante que llegamos casi amanecidos y sin su prometida— a lo que Armin dice —además es cierto ustedes no pueden llegar al campamento así como así, como los recién casados que son, abría un escándalo del por qué se casaron antes que el comandante y Hanji. Es mejor que pasando la boda de Hanji y Erwin ya hagan Publico su matrimonio— Mikasa vio a Levi y le dijo —tienen razón Levi, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos esta noche, Erwin se enojaría mucho contigo si se entera que nos casamos primero— Levi miro con fastidio y dijo —mierda, tienes razón bueno pues busquemos a Hanji—

A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz que decía —chicos espérenme caminan muy rápido— era Hanji, que corría a toda velocidad para ir con sus amigos se acercó al grupo y dijo —perdón por el retraso, es que estaba haciendo algo muy importante— a lo que el rubio shota que seguía vestido de mujer dijo —teniente ya tenemos sueño ya hay que irnos a la mierda, me está empezando a doler la cabeza creo que ya me pego la cruda— a lo Hanji dice—ya tienes cruda Amincito, puf pues te tengo una noticia mira lo que me robe— Hanji saco de su cacheta una licorera que contenía alcohol, en eso Eren le dice —le robaste alcohol al pastor Fiury —a lo que Hanji dice—si por eso tarde, anda dense un trago así se les quitara el dolor de cabeza! Hahaha— en eso Levi vio las intenciones de Hanji que quería seguir embriagándose, Levi comento —mierda Hanji mas alcohol ,ya por favor tienes un serio problema con el alcohol, ya vamos a dormir, que estoy cansado y como que también ya estoy crudo. aparte estoy enojado porque no podre pasar la noche de bodas con mi esposa— en eso la castalla viene y dice— o, es cierto tú y Mikasa no pueden dormir juntos si no Erwin se enojaría….pero…..si bebes de esta licorera o más bien toman de esta licorera y me ayudan pagar unas deudas pendientes, podríamos ir la casa de mis padres que esta como a 1 kilómetro de aquí , que opinan —dijo Hanji con mucho entusiasmo, cosa que sabía Levi no iba a desaprovechar —en eso Mikasa viene y dice—dije Hanji, porque eres así, todo lo que haces, no lo haces de corazón siempre tienes que sacar algún beneficio ante todo esto— a lo que Hanji responde —claro que lo hago de corazón es solo que tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades que me da la vida, así que aceptan, a cambio se les quitara la cruda que tienen hahaha —

Todos le dieron un sorbo ala licorera que traía Hanji, en eso Levi le pregunta a Hanji—mierda Hanji, lo que estamos bebiendo es ¡vino! Y por lo visto este vino está muy fuerte que cosecha es —en eso Hanji dice, no vas a creer esto, este vino es de la cosecha de hace 100 años hahaha así que con un solo sorbo nos podrá ebrios otra ves hahaha! —en eso Mikasa dice— vez Hanji todo esto es a beneficio tuyo —en eso Hanji dice—bueno independientemente de todo esto, les digo que ahorita vamos al regresar al bar de donde nos corrieron y destruiremos el lugar —en eso Eren empezó a gritar—POR DIOS HANJI QUE ACASO ESTAS LOKA SI SE LLEGAN A ENTERAR QUE INRUMPIMOS EL LUGAR NOS PUEDE DAR UNA SANCION, QUE NO PIENSAS CON LA CABEZA— en eso Hanji responde, hay no se van a enterar por dios Levi y yo nunca hacemos disturbios de este tipo, además nadie nos ve es de madrugada solo romperemos algunas cosas y robaremos alcohol y a cambio nos iremos a mi casa a dormir para que Mikasa y Levi pasen su noche de bodas juntos— Levi estaba irritado pero no quedo de otra así que todos se dispusieron a ir al bar nuevamente de donde los corrieron, a lo lejos se veía una anciana que los vio y decidió seguirlos para así chantajearlos para que les diera unas monedas.

Una vez llegando al bar que por cierto estaba cerrado, Hanji uso muchos de sus trucos para abrir la puerta, una vez entrando al bar Hanji grito como loca—ahiiiiaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiiaa, muerte al bar, muerte al bar, se subió a la barra y empezó a patear todos los vasos de vidrio, empezó a romper todo lo que veía a su paso, las sillas de las mesas volteadas por las locuras de Hanji, en eso eren dice —yo no propiciare a la locura de Hanji ,así que me sentare en esa mesa— Armin al igual que Mikasa y Levi se sentaron en la única mesa que Hanji no había destruido, mientras Hanji gritaba como loca y destruía todo, los demás estuvieron tranquilos y cansados ya quería irse a dormir y lo peor de todo es que ¡Hanji no!.

Mientras tanto, afuera del bar se veía a una anciana asomada por la ventana viendo todos los destrozos que Hanji hacia y se dijo la anciana —interesante, así sacare provecho de esto y me darán monedas los de la policía militar, cuando les diga quienes atacaron el bar—la anciana siguió observando los destrozos del bar.

Mientras tanto Levi le dice a Mikasa —por lo visto Hanji no se quiere ir todavía— en eso Levi se acerca al oído de Mikasa y con un susurro le dice —que tal si nos vamos al cuarto de las escobas que esta alado de los baños ¿Qué te parece? —en eso Mikasa alzo su ceja —o dios mío, sargento que quiere hacerme ¿quiere ponerme a limpiar?, en eso Levi le dice —si te quiero limpiar pero a ti, con mi boca —en eso Mikasa le sonrió se paró de la silla y lo empezó a jalar para irse al cuarto de las escobas, mientras tanto Hanji seguía rompiendo todo, y solo se quedaron Armin y Eren en la mesa.

Eren, estaba otra vez borracho por culpa del licor que Hanji le dio, Armin está reposando su cabeza en la mesa en eso el joven ojiverde le dice a su compañero y amigo —Armin, no te duermas ya casi termina Hanji recuerda el que se duerma pierde— en eso Armin le contesta —tienes razón, ya me quiero ir tengo sueño y quiero cambiarme de ropa, no me gusta estar vestido de mujer, odio tener estas facciones todos creen que soy shota o homosexual y no lo soy —en eso Eren le dice —pero tú te vez bien así, hasta podría decirte que me atraes Armin —Armin se quedó con sus ojos abiertos y le dijo a Eren—mierda eren, que te pasa— en eso eren le dice — Armin eres una mujer muy bonita, rubia con el cuerpo delgado y tus ojos azules —en eso Armin se quedó pasmado y dijo—por dios Eren tú también crees que soy mujer, por favor Eren aléjate de mí— Eren empezó acercarse a Armin, el rubio intentaba evitar a su amigo, Eren empezó acercarse a la boca de Armin ,el ojiazul estaba horrorizado no sabía qué hacer, así que como todo hombre al percatarse que su amigo lo quería besar, Armin con su mano derecha se armó de valor y golpeo a Eren en el ojo izquierdo, Eren callo inconsciente al suelo y Armin salió corriendo horrorizado al baño.

Armin fue a lavarse la cara al baño y empezó a escuchar unos pequeños murmullos, Armin estaba un poco impactado, y quería cambiarse de ropa así que se dirigió a una bodega donde de seguro alguien dejo su ropa y no encontró nada así que se dirigió al cuarto de intendencia, donde guardan los productos de limpieza a ver si algún conserje dejo un overol de trabajo para ponérselo, no quería seguir vestido de mujer, abrió la puerta del cuarto de las escobas y su sorpresa fue o cielos si, Levi y Mikasa estaban en esa habitación, Armin se quedó pasmado al ver la escena, Mikasa en brazier con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Levi, Levi sin camisa y sin pantalones mientras que Mikasa tenía ojos de huevo hervido mientras Levi lamia el cuello de la pelinegra y se escuchaba los gemidos de Mikasa diciendo ya por favor— hazme tuya, hazme tuya—en eso el pelinegro dijo—tranquila, esto es con paciencia tengo que calentar el horno antes de meter el pavo mi amor—.

Armin se les quedo viendo , impresionado ante la escena , no creyó que Mikasa fuera tan, lujuriosa, Mikasa y Levi al ver la escena se pararon ,Levi soltó a Mikasa, Mikasa cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza en el suelo, la pelinegra se paró rápidamente tomo su ropa y salió del cuarto de las escobas toda apenada, no quería que su amigo y casi hermano Armin la viera así, a pesar de que eran esposos Mikasa y Levi esa no era forma de comportarse para una señora como lo es Mikasa exhibiéndose enfrente de todos y decidió irse del lugar, estaba un Armin petrificado ante tal escena, solo se quedó parado sin decir nada, mientras que Levi iba tras Mikasa diciendo —mi amor espera, ¡no te vayas! Estamos casados podemos hacer lo que sea — se escuchaba un grito de Mikasa diciendo—si soy tu esposa, pero no quiere decir que una señora como yo me ande revolcando con mi marido en cualquier parte— Mikasa se dirigió a Hanji y le dijo— basta ya Hanji vámonos y tú también eren vamos ya— Levi jalo del brazo a Mikasa y le dijo—basta Mikasa, basta enserio estoy molesto contigo, no molesto irritado contigo— Mikasa le alzo la ceja y dijo —ahora tu eres el indignado porque salí corriendo del cuarto de las escobas discúlpame, esposo mío pero por más grande que tengas tu ego, seguirá siendo un enano—el pelinegro estaba furioso —BASTA MIKASA NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ, EN PRIMER LUGAR QUIEN QUERÍA IR AL CUARTO DE ESCOBAS— Mikasa empezó a gritarle —PERO TÚ FUISTE EL QUE ME DIJO QUE QUERÍA IR AL CUARTO DE LAS ESCOBAS! —Levi suspiro y dijo —está bien fui yo el de la idea, entiéndeme estoy ebrio no me acuerdo de lo que dije, pero por favor Mikasa, quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es grande, no me puedo resistir te deseo ahora y siempre— Mikasa bajo la mirada y dijo —yo también lo quiero— lo dijo casi en un murmullo —Levi se acercó a ella para quedar frente a frente y le dijo— ¿tú qué? — Mikasa chasqueo la boca y dijo—yo también te quiero estúpido enano de mierda— Levi sonrió puso su mano en la barbilla de Mikasa y menciono —eso es todo lo que quería escuchar— Levi la cargo a Mikasa y la coloco en su hombro —Mikasa estaba exaltada y dice —Levi bájame! Basta! —Mikasa estaba como loca empezó a patalear y a pegarle en la espalda, el pelinegro agarro a Hanji del brazo y dijo—cuatro ojos ya nos vamos a tu casa ya hiciste tu desmadre ya cumpliste todo lo que querías hacer hoy, así que por favor vámonos ya! Y tu eren ya párate del suelo y vámonos—la castaña viene y dice— HAHAHAHHAHA LEVI PORFAVOR SI QUIERES YA COGER CON MIKASA COJAN AQUÍ POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA— Levi se limitó a decirle una groserías y dijo —a ver estúpida o nos vamos o nos vamos! Si quieres quédate pero yo diré que destruiste el lugar y me lavare las manos a quien le van a creer a la loca amantes de los titanes o al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad— Hanji suspiro y dijo — está bien vámonos— Hanji jalo del brazo a Eren y Levi seguía cargando a Mikasa y salieron del lugar

_**Fin del flasback de la anciana**_

* * *

—y eso fue todo gran sargento Levi, fue lo único que vi— Levi suspiro y dijo —muchas gracias por su ayuda—y le da la bolsa llena de monedas de oro a la anciana, mientras se retiraba del lugar, Levi y los demás estaban, preocupadados ya que se dieron cuenta que regresaron a la casa de Hanji sin Armin.

Levi alzo la voz y le dijo a Hanji—que piensas de todo esto cuatro ojos— Hanji limpio sus gafas rotas, con tono serio dijo —esto sí que ,es un gran problema, ahora si no hay duda Levi, SI TE ACOSTASTE CON MIKASA HAHAHAHAH— Mikasa suspiro profundo y le dio un sape a Hanji dijo— por dios Hanji, enserio te vale madres todo, tu matrimonio, Armin todo, te vale todo, pero eres feliz arruinándome y perturbando más mi existencia maldita loca de mierda, deberías estar llorando por tus putos anillos en vez de estar ahí castrando y encontrar una solución de ¿DONDE MIERDAS! ESTA ARMIN?, que por lo visto lo dejamos en el bar, pero ya lo buscamos en todos lados— a lo que eren dice —por favor Mikasa, cálmate , quizá Hanji todavía siga ebria, y dice esas cosas cálmate por favor—Mikasa toda exaltada se sentó en una de las mesas del bar y puso su cabeza en la mesa y dijo—mierda, mierda, mierda sí que acosté con Levi, mierda mierda—Eren al ver la acción de su hermana se sentó alado y la trato de consolarla.

Levi al ver esa acción sus celos intervinieron y siguió al ojiverde para sentarse igual cerca de Mikasa , eren le dijo a Mikasa —tranquila Mikasa, no estés triste, cálmate— en eso la pelinegra dijo —que me calme que me calme como quieres que me calme si estoy casada con un hombre que es un completo desconocido para mí y para colmo me dobla la edad—en eso el pelinegro le dijo a Mikasa —por dios Ackerman tranquilízate como tú lo dijiste antes, nuestro matrimonio no existe, fue un error y lo vamos a anular en cuanto podamos y si estas enojada porque "según tuvimos relaciones sexuales" ya te lo dije tú y yo no tuvimos relaciones sexuales, —Mikasa lo volteo a mirar y le dijo— como lo sabes no hay nada que me lo pueda asegurar— Levi suspiro y dijo —está bien Mikasa te diré un secreto, solo lo hago para que dejes de estar chillando como mocosa de haber perdido tu virginidad conmigo— Levi agacho la cabeza y dijo en voz baja —cuando estoy ebrio no puedo tener erecciones— Mikasa dijo —que no te escuche— Levi respondió en murmullo —cuando estoy ebrio no se me para el pene— Mikasa dijo — ¿Qué? — Levi todo enojado alzo la voz—QUE CUANDO ESTOY EBRIO NO SE ME PARA EL PUTO PENE!,ES LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR,NO SE ME PARA EL PENE! CUANDO ESTOY BORRACHO, NO SE ME PARA NI TOCANDO UNA FLAUTA ESTO SE PARA! —Mikasa se sonrojó y dijo— está bien Levi te creo, está bien, pero no te enojes, no es tu culpa que tengas disfunción eréctil—Mikasa la voltio a ver con los cachetes rojos y lo vio a los ojos y dijo—lo siento, no debí creerte pero quería estar segura y gracias —Levi calmo su temperamento y menciono—espero y esto te sake de las dudas, cambiando de tema Hanji, ahora que vamos hacer ¿Dónde está Armin? Ya lo buscamos aquí hace ratos y no está—a lo que Hanji responde—no se Levi , ahora si se nos han agotado todas las posibilidades, pero Levi si tienes disfunción eréctil te puedo regalar una pastilla azul, con eso estará más firme que un soldado frente a un superior toda la noche, hahaha —Levi suspiro y conto hasta tres—mierda Hanji, contigo no se puede hablar enserio— Hanji respondió —está bien ok, ok hablare con Erwin mi matrimonio dependía de estos anillos y los perdí, eran mi responsabilidad y termino mal— lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —es que a veces quisiera hacer algo bien en la vida, y lo único bien que hice fue enamorarme de Erwin y ser su prometida pero lo traicione, perdí su confianza, extraviando los anillos, no sé qué hacer y es por eso que los molesto chicos, es mi forma de desahogarme de mi preocupación , enserio discúlpenme —Eren se acercó a Hanji y le dijo— Hanji no te preocupes encontraremos a Armin, además yo también hice locuras ayer, casi beso a Armin hahaha es que la verdad parece mujer hahaha —Levi trato de animar a la castalla—tranquila Hanji volveremos a buscar cerca de aquí, pero ese shota de mierda aparecerá—.

Mikasa cerro sus ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia tras de la silla y se quedó meditando como 5 minutos, tratando de recordar lo que hizo anoche, entonces cerrando los ojos intento meditar dentro de su ser y no recordó nada, solo se le figuraba el beso que se dio con Levi hace un rato, sus labios sabían a caramelo una vez chupados empalagaban, y su lengua jugando en su garganta y como la succionaba, se sentía tan cálido, y deseada si tan solo pudiera recordar lo que hizo con el anoche , deseaba recordarlo quizás no tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pero en el fondo le hubiera gustado y recordar su encerron en el cuarto de las escobas, donde Armin lo sorprendió de infraganti, Mikasa al meditar eso, grito—YA SE DONDE MIERDA ESTA ARMIN—Mikasa salió corriendo y Levi dice—como que ya sabes donde esta Armin ¿qué mierdas dices?—la pelinegra dijo— basta Levi y sígueme sé dónde está— todos la siguieron ,Mikasa se dirigía al cuarto de las escobas, que por cierto estaba cerrada con seguro, pateo la puerta y la rompió.

Y hai se veía a un rubio travesti, tranquilamente durmiendo, Hanji al ver al shota de Armin fue la primera en acercarse a él y lo agarró del cuello y empezó a gritarle —maldito shota de mierda, estúpido no sabes cómo hemos luchado por encontrarte, estúpido porque no nos seguiste cuando nos íbamos idiota de mierda —Hanji lo empezó a sacudir y dijo—mis anillos shota, donde están mis anillos— lo sacudía con fuerza y apenas Armin hablaba —Hanji cállate aquí están tus pinches anillos, por favor déjame dormir no sé qué mierda hago aquí no me acuerdo de nada —Hanji soltó al rubio y empezó a llorar de felicidad—sí, sabía que mis acciones no tendrían consecuencias graves, mis anillos, mis hermosos anillos, si me casare si me casare— en eso Levi le arrebata los anillos a Hanji y dice—a ver como que tus acciones no tendrían consecuencias a que mierda te refieres —Hanji hizo una sonrisa y dijo—olvídalo levo lo bueno es que encontré mis anillos y me casare

Eren, Armin, Hanji, Mikasa y Levi salieron del bar y se dirigían al campamento, Hanji fue la primera en hablar, —chicos no estén enojados conmigo, mañana es mi boda no sean crueles me perdonan, además véanlo del lado positivo ¿nos divertimos mucho no? Que eso era el chiste de la despedida de soltera— en eso Mikasa habla—tienes razón Hanji tu despedida de soltera fue inolvidable y para decir inolvidable es que no recuerdo nada, pero aunque ya sabemos que pazo anoche y lo mucho que te odio Hanji no arruinare tu boda así que hay que arreglar los pequeños detallitos para tu boda de mañana— Hanji sonrió y le dijo a Mikasa —enserio Mikasa, podría decir que eres otra, has madurado mucho y gracias eres una gran amiga— Mikasa le responde —no cantes victoria sigo enojada contigo así que me tendrás que recompensarlo en un futuro— en eso Levi interrumpió y dijo—Mikasa tiene razón ya olvídalo y céntrate en tu boda—

Los cinco iban entrando al campamento, claro Armin se adelantó primero, porque no quería que nadie lo viera vestida de mujer y salió corriendo a su habitación mientras tanto Eren, Hanji, Levi y Mikasa fueron a la cocina a comer ya que no habían comido nada en todo el santo día y ya eran las 4:00pm una vez sentados en la mesa Hanji menciono —vez Eren ya se curó tu ojo morado, nunca creí que Armin fuera tan macho, como para ponerte el ojo así— Eren sonrió y dijo —¿si verdad? Para ser shota tiene carácter de hombre —todos empezaron a reírse y se siente una presencia de un rubio sexi —vaya hasta que llegan qué tan la noche se divirtieron sin mí—en eso Hanji le dice— estuvo aburrido querido muy aburrido—volteando a ver Asus cómplices como reían sin decir nada tan solo quedaba esperar la gran boda del año.

Mikasa, estaba esperando a Levi en su oficina, Levi vio a esa pelinegra esperando en su puerta, Levi la miro de reojo abrió la puerta de su oficina y le dijo—entra— la pelinegra y el pelinegro entraron en la oficina él se sentó en el escritorio y le dijo a la "señorita"—que se te ofrece— Mikasa estaba parada frente a su escritorio y le dijo— vera sargento, usted y yo habíamos quedado que íbamos a ir juntos a la boda, solo vengo a decirle que no creo que sea buena idea ir juntos espero y este de acuerdo solo le avisaba— el pelinegro le dio un sorbo a una taza de té que tenía cerca y le dijo —vera Mikasa, yo soy un hombre de palabra, si dije que iba a ir con usted , es porque voy a ir con usted, pero si usted no quiere ir conmigo, pues permítame decirle que lo siento pero como soldado ya hizo un compromiso conmigo, o acaso quiere ir sin un acompañante y que el duque de Sount Michel Shumager vea a los recién casados que no van juntos a la boda, la estaría jodiendola toda la noche y no pienso permitir eso odio a ese duque y me encanta joderle la existencia así que ahora le pregunto qué decide señorita Ackerman ¿ira conmigo a la boda? —Mikasa se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de la oficina y le dijo a su sargento —pasa por mí en las 5pm para llegar juntos—y cerró la puerta , Levi le dio un sorbo a su té y dijo —ahí te veré Ackerman , ahí te veré—

* * *

_**eso fue todo espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, y disculpenme por la tardanza nos vemos y adios...y por la disfunsion erectil de levi no se preocupen habra una sorpresita por hai hahahaha, si preguntan por la ancianaomo era , me inspire en una anciana que sale en una telenovela mexicana que se llama doña rita, que es una anciana chamagosa que nada mas busca sakarle probecho y tratando de sakar dinero a acualquiera a si que la anciana es basada en doña rita la anciana de la telenovela de la gata...bueno eso fue todo nos vemos adios**_


	5. la boda del siglo

_**Holi, fanfiction muy buenas, tardes, noches, días que ya paso casi 1 mes de mi última actualización, enserio discúlpenme me han pasado muchas cosas en este último mes unas, divertidas y otras trágicas, pero no importa que yo seguiré este fanfic ya que es mi primer fanfic largo que he hecho y a pesar que soy una novata, disculpen mi faltas de ortografía y que todo este amontonado hahaha , bueno solo unas aclaraciones del capítulo de ahorita, Erwin y Hanji se casan como en la religión católica, al igual que Levi y Mikasa también se casaron como si fuera la religión católica, claro que yo le cambie ciertas cosas para que se escuchara así como al estilo shigenky No Kyojin hahaha!, bueno quiero agradecer a muchas, pero muchas, personas que me han escrito, pero…se me olvida sus nombres de fanfic xD! Perdón enserio perdón…..espero en el siguiente fanfic ya les dedique un gracias a todas las que me regalan un review, por favor si no entienden algo háganmelo saber por qué quiero aclarar dudas, porque si siento que la trama está un poquito complicada a partir de ahorita, bueno por favor leean y disfruten nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece solo tome a asus respectivos personajes de SNK al igual que la trama de la película de que pazo ayer, ya que lo hice a mi versión, para hacerlo más divertida y entretenida.**_

* * *

El día más esperado para nuestros queridos soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, es la gran boda de Hanji Zoe con el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento Erwin Smith, todos sin duda alguna entre los muros de Rose y Sina estaban emocionados, por la gran boda de la temporada.

Son las 9:00 am Mikasa se levantó de golpe toda agitada y un poco desorientada, toda sudorosa, no sabía que es lo que le había pasado, fue todo un ¿sueño? Estaba un poco exesperada , fue acaso una pesadilla o uno de los sueños mas hermosos que ella había tenido , ni ella sabia la respuesta correcta, lo único que sabia, es que ese sueño la podía mas nerviosa que de costumbre no sabia por que y como, pero soño con el sargento levi.

* * *

_**Flasback del sueño de Mikasa**_

_Eran maso menos medio día, podía verle el resplandor del sol sobre el jardín en el cual estaba la cadete Mikasa Ackerman, se sentía feliz y plena caminando por esa belleza de flores silvestres, cuando se escucha una voz masculina que dice_—cariño ven, te he extrañado mucho—Mikasa volteo, al ver quién era el que le hablaba y era el sargento Levi que con una sonrisa de acerco a ella y le volvió a mencionar—cariño ven, una persona muy especial nos está esperando—Mikasa no sabía, ni lo que hacía pero se notaba feliz y plena, le dio la mano a su actual esposo y empezó a correr con el sobre ese campo de tulipanes amarillos, ella estaba feliz al igual que el sargento Levi y a lo lejos , se vei a un pequeño niño de maso menos de 3 años que iba delante de ellos corriendo sobre ese gran jardín de flores exóticas Mikasa y Levi intentaban alcanzarlo y de pronto Levi se detiene en seco y le dice—Mikasa , ¿acaso esto no es lo que quieres vivir conmigo?, si tú me aceptas todo esto se puede hacer realidad, por que….Mikasa yo…—Mikasa estaba impactada sobre las palabras que Levi le decía, no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación—Mikasa yo te…yo…..te…..—

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Mikasa se levantó de golpe fue la primera en levantarse y decirse a sí misma que ese sueño era una completa estupideces y tontería, como podía imaginarse una vida con el inexpresivo sargento Levi, enserio que era una jugarreta de su propia mente haberlo soñado, así que se dispuso a olvidar lo ocurrido ya que era algo sumamente absurdo, cuando volteo a ver el reloj se dio cuenta que ya era hora de decirles a sus compañeras de cuarto que por obviedad eran Sasha e Historia que tenían que estar a la voz de ¡ya! He ir a ver a Hanji. Ya que ella les pidió que llegaran a las 9:30 porque iban a empezar a arreglarse y ponerse espectaculares en la boda, así que como Mikasa era la más aplicada fue la que despertó a sus compañeras y se dispusieron a ir a ver a Hanji.

Sasha toco la puerta de la oficina de Hanji, y dijo—teniente!, abra la puerta somos sus damas de honor ya son casi las 10:00 am, abra la puerta no sea huevona— decía mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, en eso Mikasa le dice a Sasha —apártate Sasha romperé la puerta de una patada— Mikasa se dispuso a darle una patada y la puerta se abrió. Las 3 jovencitas entraron a la oficina de Hanji, que al parecer parecía un residencia, era muy espaciosa toda era la oficina de Hanji.

Había una puerta en al cual era la habitación de Hanji las 3 damas entraron y vieron a una castaña bien dormida entre las sabanas y para desgracia de todos hablando sola. La teniente entre sueños decía — ahí, siiii que hermosos brasotes! tienes! O sí dame más dame más— Mikasa se dispuso a interrumpir a la joven prometida de su pequeño sueño erótico y le jalo la cobija en la cual ella estaba abrazando. se despertó de golpe y menciono— ahí que!, que mierda pasa mis lente pásenme mis lentes no veo nada—historia le pazo sus lentes y ahí Hanji respondió—ahí chicas que hacen aquí,*bostezo un poco* déjenme dormir un rato, no ven que es bien temprano no me digan que Levi las despertó temprano — en eso historia comento— no teniente son casi las 10:00 am y dijo que estuviéramos aquí a las 9:30 para empezar a arreglarnos y ver nuestros vestidos y accesorios para llegar bien a la iglesia donde se efectuara su boda — en eso Hanji dio una gran carcajada mientras, tanto Mikasa con una cara irritada y Sasha con su cara de tonta de siempre—hay chicas okey si yo las cite pero se me olvido comunicarles que mi amigo Raúl llega hasta las 10:30 —en eso Mikasa le responde a Hanji— quien carajos es Raúl— en eso Hanji responde — pues quien más mi estilista, mi amiguii ,el que diseño mi vestido y me va arreglar a mí y por supuesto a mis queridas damas de honor, si de por si ustedes 3 son bellas imagínense con los poderes que tiene Raúl, se pondrán mucho más hermosas—Mikasa solo giro los ojos y dijo— aff Hanji debiste habernos dicho desde hace ratos y ahora que hacemos— en eso Hanji responde— tranquila Mikasa como ya me despertaste vamos a pasar a mi sala, nos tomamos una taza de té en lo que llega Raúl les parece y platicamos un poco como va todo con la vida—.

Mikasa, Sasha e historia hicieron caso a las ordenes de Hanji, se sentaron en una pequeña sala que había, en eso Hanji pazo con una charola con un juego de té, les sirvió te a las 3 pequeñas damas y la castaña empezó la plática— así que díganme chicas….. ¿Con quienes irán a la boda?, porque supongo que algún chico va acompañarlas a ustedes ¿verdad? —Mikasa sin duda alguna ya sabía lo que tramaba Hanji o quizás no, o tal vez le dio curiosidad por parte de Sasha he historia, en eso historia fue la primera en hablar— pues vera teniente yo iré con Armin, ya que pues le tengo mucha confianza a él y sé que me divertiré mucho en su compañía — en eso Hanji responde— o si claro historia me parece perfecto, Armin es un buen muchacho y una gran amiga cof cof amigo , así que dime Sasha ¿con quién iras? —Sasha le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y se dispuso a decir— la verdad iré con jean, le rogué para que fuera conmigo ya que no quería ir con Connie enserio que es un dolor de cabeza— en eso Hanji enfoco su mirada en la querida Mikasa Ackerman— así que dime Mikasa ¿tú con quien iras a la boda? supongo que iras con Eren—en eso Mikasa dio una risita disimulada, le dio el sorbo a su taza de té y dijo—no, no iré con eren iré con…otra persona— Sasha he historia se quedaron sorprendidas e historia le pregunto a Mikasa— Mikasa ¿con quién iras a la boda? — En eso Hanji empezó a reírse frenéticamente y vio como Mikasa empezaba a sonrojarse y ahí fue donde Hanji dio en el clavo — ahhahahaha, por favor Mikasa, no me digas ¡que! Por dios esto sin duda alguna es para celebrarlo con alcohol, Mikasa por favor no me digas que tú y Levi van a ir juntos a mi boda hahahahaha, dios mío! Dime si me equivoco—Mikasa esta con los cachetes muy rojos y dijo—sí, iré con Levi pero Hanji, antes de que malinterpretes las cosas, eso lo pacte con el antes de que pasara lo que paso en la despedida de soltera— Mikasa asimilo bien lo que dijo y si así es, abrió la boca de mas solo esperaba a que historia y Sasha la interrogaran y como fue Hanji tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sasha he historia empezaron el interrogatorio.

Sasha fue la primera en hablar— haber Mikasa, como que antes de que pasara lo que pazo en la despedida de soltera, no me digas Mikasa que tú y el sargento se acostaron— Mikasa gritó—NOOOOO, COMO CREES NO ME ACOSTE CON EL— en eso historia dijo— menos mal Mikasa dime como serían las cosas entre tú y el ahora—en eso Hanji alzo la voz y dijo—por lo que veo, Mikasa no les ha dicho nada, a estas 2 de lo que pazo después que ellas se fueron, no me digas que querías esconderlo de todos— Mikasa le clavo la mirada a Hanji y le dijo — Hanji enserio que eres una perra y creo que lo sabes , no quería que nadie se enterara del suceso que pazo antenoche, pero gracias a ti, mis compañeras de escuadrón también estarán involucradas, pero no tengo miedo— Sasha he historia se quedaron calladas ante las palabras de la joven pelinegra, Mikasa aclaro la voz y les dijo— después de que ustedes nos dejaran en el bar el sargento Levi y yo pues nos pusimos un poco ebrios, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos ya que perdimos la memoria como él y yo no recordamos nada de lo que hicimos anoche —Mikasa se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana—verán chicas es muy difícil decirlo— se volteo y las miró fijamente a la cara— el sargento Levi y yo nos casamos ayer—

Sasha se quedó atónica al igual que historia mientras tanto Hanji solo se reía y decía— mierda Mikasa sí que tienes ovarios hahahahah eso, así me gusta bien por ti, que empieces hacerte la idea que eres la señora de Levi —historia quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras —Mikasa….como.. ..Que…te casaste. Cómo pudiste haber hecho esa locura, tú y el sargento no eran ni novios, ni amantes ni nada por el estilo… ¿acaso tú y el sargento tenían alguna relación cuando se quedaban solos entrenando en el bosque? — en eso Mikasa grito — NOOO PARA NADA ENTRE EL Y YO NO HAY ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SOLO SOMOS SARGENTO Y SU SUBORDINADA NADAMAS— en eso Sasha dice— entonces si no tienen nada que ver , ¿ porque él será tu pareja en la boda?—Mikasa dio un suspiro y dijo— porque en la fiesta de compromiso me estaba acosando el duque y tuve que decirle a Levi que me ayudara con él, ya que no lo soporto—Sasha alzo la ceja y dijo —ahora resulta, Mikasa a pesar de que casi no hablas mucho en estos últimos 3 años he aprendido a conocerte, es por obvio que mínimo , mínimo te llama la atención el sargento Levi, por dios Mikasa no te lo niegues es guapo, es un alto mando y no por algo se casó contigo al igual que tú también, no me vengas con que amas a eren porque tú y yo sabemos que lo que sientes por él, es un amor de agradecimiento pero no amor de verdad— Mikasa estaba enojada y grito— BASTA SASHA BASTA YA, no quiero que me digas nada y por favor solo les informo que yo no quiero a Levi, le guardo respeto y hasta ahí, pero no lo amo y el tampoco a mí y eso me quedo claro así que basta ese matrimonio se anulara y punto final—dijo una Mikasa molesta—.

Se escucha unos golpes en la puerta y se escucha la voz de un hombre—¡hola! Buenos días, Hanji ábreme la ¡puerta! — Mikasa ya para aclarar la situación sentimental con Levi, fue abrir la puerta abrió la puerta y se encontró a un hombre de una estatura de 1.70, una test blanca, con el pelo de lado izquierdo medio largo y rapado de los lados solo su fleco sobre salía, entro a la oficina de Hanji y dijo— wolas! Manas! Como están que empiece la puteria! — Hanji se acerca al caballero y le da un abrazo y le dice— Raúl te estábamos esperando es un gusto verte después de tantos años, parece como si fuera ayer cuando también eras parte de la legión de reconocimiento— en eso el hombre responde— ahí si mana, qué tiempos aquellos, en los cuales estaba rodeada de puros hombres compartiendo el mismo baño, viendo sus esculturales y bien formados cuerpos— el caballero empezó a abrazarse mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, Hanji le dijo— Raúl cálmate! No empieces con tus joterias! — en eso el joven dijo— hay Hanji sigues siendo la misma perra insensible que recuerdo— Hanji dio una sonrisa y dijo— chicas déjenme presentarles a un amigo mío, lo conozco cuando era cadete aquí estuvimos juntos cuando entramos a la legión de reconocimiento, su nombre es Raúl y nos arreglara para la boda—en eso Raúl se dirigió a las 3 muchachas y las saludo de beso— ola chicas mucho gusto, soy Raúl y yo las pondré espectaculares— en eso Hanji viene y dice — hay Raúl enserio no cambias, bueno Raúl no es nada sexual lo que te diré pero…hazme lo que quieras! Hahaha— en eso Raúl le dice — ahí si mana te hare la novia perfecta, hay maldita por cierto porque no me dijiste que te casabas con Erwin, eres una perra te agarraste el premio, Erwin ese si es hombre, tan grandote y fuerte estrujándome…todo mi cuerpo! Ahí haii— Hanji un poco molesta dijo— por favor Raúl cálmate es mi futuro esposo, no dejare que tengas sueños húmedos con el— en eso Raúl responde— se vale soñar no mamacita, está bien, tu hombre es perfecto pero no tanto como mi gran salvador, el gran amor de mi ¡vida! Algún día será mío lo juro, por cierto ¿lo has visto? — en eso Hanji responde— a claro por ahí anda ese cabron, como siempre nada más molestando—en eso Raúl responde— ahí es el hombre perfecto para mi—Mikasa ,Sasha he historia se sentían un poco incomodas por la conversación, así que historia se acercó a Raúl y le dijo —disculpe Raúl, quieres que te ayudemos con Hanji, como es la novia me imagino que va ser la primera en arreglarse— en eso Raúl responde — hui, si manas necesito su ayuda primero arreglaremos a Hanji después a ti Sasha, luego a Mikasa y después a ti historia porque tú eres la más bonita y casi no necesitas nada — en eso Sasha responde y por qué yo primero no me digas que soy la más fea y necesito arreglarme más— en eso Raúl responde— mira manita con toda confianza, tu pelo es una mierda así que tardare mucho en arreglártelo, en cambio con Mikasa he historia no necesitan mucho ya que son más practicas—Sasha dio un suspiro y dijo — está bien— en eso Raúl dijo— muy bien chicas, Mikasa tú serás mi segunda al mando, cuando te pida algo tú me lo traes, historia tu estarás a cargo de los accesorios y el vestido de novia y tu Sasha tu hazle platica a Hanji para que no se aburra está bien —Sasha casi indignada y dice— hay Raúl que malo eres conmigo! No soy una inútil—en eso Raúl dice — a ver manita, tú tienes cara como que hacer reír a la gente por eso te elegí para que le hagas platica a Hanji, así que no te sientas excluida va mana, entonces a trabajar que la boda es a las 6 de la tarde y a las 4 tienen que estar listas todas para la sección fotográfica para que maso menos a las 5:30 estemos en la iglesia vamos manos a la obra—

* * *

Así que las 3 damas de honor se dispusieron arreglar a la novia para su gran día! que era su boda, mientras tanto ellas se ponían hermosas el novio estaba terminando uno que otros papeles referentes a su trabajo, como comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, en eso se escucha un fuerte golpe en la puerta, el comandando contesto—pase—se abre la puerta y entra un pelinegro a la oficina de su comandante y le pregunta— Erwin son las 12:00 pm no crees que deberías dejar el trabajo y ya arreglarte para tu boda a las 4:00pm debemos de estar listos para ir a la sesión de fotografías—en eso el rubio fortachón dice—Levi llevo años conociéndote, tu no viniste a decirme eso, es solo tu pretexto dime que es lo que pasa —Levi dio una cara indiferente y dijo — ¿a mí? A mí no me pasa nada, que debería pasarme —en eso Erwin paro de hacer su papeleo y dijo — Levi a mí no me engañas, a ti algo te aflige, soy tu amigo ¿dime a que viniste? —Levi chasqueo la boca y dijo—tks veras Erwin cuando tú te fuiste del bar donde nos dejaste antenoche, pues me puse muy ebrio, he hice cosas que jamás creí hacer algún día—Erwin le dio una sonrisa y le dijo —Levi en todos estos años que he estado contigo nunca te había visto tan afligido como si no supieras que hacer, eso es bueno ya que te hace que reflejes la verdadera persona que eres y no un asesino—en eso Levi golpeo el escritorio de Erwin con las dos manos y alzo un poco la voz—veras Erwin YO YA TENIA PLANIFICADA MI VIDA '¿SABES? DIME QUE SENTIRÍAS SI AMANECIERAS SEMI DESNUDO CON UNA MUJER DURMIENDO EN TU CAMA Y LUEGO TE ENTERAS QUE ESTAS CASADO CON ELLA—.

Erwin dio una risa y dijo —mínimo no fue un hombre— en eso el pelinegro responde— ese no es el punto Erwin, el chiste es que contraje matrimonio, algo muy sagrado con una mujer que es una completa extraña para mí y que por cierto no siente lo mismo que …—Levi hizo una pausa en eso el rubio hablo—¿que sienta lo mismo que tú? Levi es por eso que estas tan irritado por que te casaste con una mujer que verdaderamente quieres, dime ¿es eso?—Levi suspiro y dijo—te lo dijo Hanji verdad—Erwin dio una sonrisa y dijo—sí, me lo contó todo—enserio te conto todo—dijo Levi con sarcasmo—el rubio sabroso dijo—bueno, solo me conto lo importante, que te casaste con Mikasa Ackerman, ahora yo te pregunto ¿la quieres Levi? ¿La deseas como mujer? o solo te casaste con ella por tus locuras dime—en eso Levi al sentirse acorralado grito desesperadamente— NO LO SE ERWIN ESTÁ BIEN, NO LO SE, LA QUIERO YA NO PUEDO NEGARLO LA QUIERO , pero y si ella no me quiere a mí que chiste tiene , nunca creí decir estas pendejadas, pero si ella no me quiere, no sé qué haría, la deseo Erwin, la deseo no sé si sea amor o pasión no tengo ni la más remota idea , pero solo sé que no quiero que se aleje de mi lado—Erwin se paró de su asiento, se acercó a Levi, le dio un golpe en la espalda y le dijo— lo vez Levi no fue tan difícil que te dieras cuenta que la quieres, así que ahora lucha por ella, conociéndote a ti y a ella de seguro se dijeron que se iban a divorciar , mi consejo Levi es que le digas tus verdaderos sentimientos, no te quedes callado habla con la verdad con ella y yo sé que también ella siente algo por ti, si no, no se hubiera casado contigo nunca.

—Levi sonrió y dijo creo que tienes razón, el dilema es ¿cuándo se lo voy a decir?— en eso Erwin le contesta—hazlo pronto que no pase de hoy, sé que será difícil, pero sé que harás lo correcto— Erwin se dirigió a su baño y dijo— bueno ya empezare a arreglarme y tú también Levi ya vete arreglando y te pediré un favor cuando estés listo, quiero que tengas arregladas las carrozas en la cual la novia y las damas de honor se irán para la sección de fotos y nuestra carroza también ya que las veremos haya está bien— en eso Levi con su cara de indiferencia dijo —si está bien a las 3:30 les iré avisar que a las 4:00 ya estaremos saliendo para las fotografías—Erwin se acercó a Levi y le dijo—por cierto se me olvidaba tu eres mi padrino de anillos, así que tú y tu acompañante serian mis compadres y por ahí también escuche que tu acompañante es Mikasa Ackerman me lo dijo el duque Michel— Levi chasqueo la boca y dijo— tsk vaya que la gente es muy comunicativa— Erwin sonrió y dijo— ves Levi, no tienes de que preocuparte, Mikasa te quiere y está aceptándote como su marido que eres— Erwin se retiró al baño y Levi sostuvo el cofre y dijo— genial, genial—.

* * *

Son las 2:00pm y Raúl el estilista, estaba como loco—Mikasa, Mikasa, ven la estupidita de Hanji se movió otra vez, donde le dije que no se moviera—mientras tanto Mikasa ya se estaba poniendo su vestido de dama de honor que por cierto era un vestido azul rey, muy hermoso, tenía una entalles que hacía que su escultural cuerpo se definiera ante sus curvas asiáticas, el vestido tenía una abertura que hacía que toda su espalda estuviera descubierta, podría decirse que era un vestido de tirantes muy sencillo, para colmo es un vestido corto arriba de la rodilla, pero vaya que si era un vestido provocador ya que tenía escote como por enfrente y por atrás, Hanji obligo a Mikasa a comprarse ese vestido ya que es muy bonita y quería que Mikasa sobresaliera ante la belleza de historia e Sasha.

Mikasa le dijo a Raúl —ya voy ya casi termino de vestirme—en eso Raúl contesta , manita! Apúrale que esta neandertal, se está empezando a jalar y tú eres la única que la puede controlar —Mikasa fue al auxilio de Raúl y vio a Hanji atorada con el vestido de novia, la muy torpe se lo había puesto al revés, mientras que Sasha e historia intentaban ayudarla pero no lograron nada, en eso Mikasa solo desatoro un pasador con el vestido y vistió como niña chiquita a Hanji y dijo— enserio Hanji, pareces una niña chiquita o que acaso ¿ya estas nerviosa? —Hanji al escuchar eso dijo—nerviosa yo! Hahaha Mikasa por dios no me hagas reír …..yo nerviosa hahahahha…—Hanji empezó a reírse y cambiar frenéticamente a esa risa por llanto— aaaaa Mikasa estoy mal me siento mal tengo miedo, que tal si todo esto es un sueño y no me caso, si en el altar Erwin se echa para atrás dios mío no lo soportaría, si tengo miedo ¡!estoy nerviosa! Y si me deja vestida y alborotada—Mikasa le dio una cachetada a Hanji porque iba a empezar a llorar y todo el maquillaje se le iba a correr y Mikasa le grito a Hanji—POR DIOS HANJI CALMATE , TU TE VAZ A CASAR Y PUNTO Y CON UN GRAN HOMBRE HONESTO Y COMPROMETIDO CON TODO LO QUE HACE ASI QUE PORFAVOR CALMATE QUE ACASO NO CONFIAS EN ERWIN—Hanji dio un suspiro mientras que Sasha y Raúl intentaban arreglar a Hanji ante su depresión y Raúl hablo— hay Hanji no te pongas así ya cálmate que me costó un ovario arreglarte y ponerte más hermosa que las damas de honor —se escucha un eco de las 3 damas de honor diciendo—OYE! —en eso Raúl contesta—lo siento chicas, pero la novia tiene que ser la más bella que sus damas de honor hahaha, fue un chistorete niñas a ustedes también las deje espectaculares deberían verse al espejo, pero sin duda alguna, si yo fuera hombre heterosexual me quedaría con Mikasa, es tan bonita diría que pareciera modelo, lo siento historia tienes una cara angelical pero me quedo con Mikasa—en eso Sasha habla—oye siento que tienes algo contra mi Raúl—en eso Raúl se dio un giro completo y dijo— por supuesto, como quieres que no la traiga contra ti, si mientras te arreglaba te la pasabas tragando como marrana en lodo, sin duda alguna quedaste bonita por mis manos, pero no por ti mamacita —Sasha se giró y dijo— es que tenía hambre no me odies Raúl— en eso Raúl le dijo— hay Sasha no te pongas así fue una bromiti pesada, ven dame un abrazo—se abrazaron fuertemente pero en eso Raúl empezó hacer señal a espaldas de Sasha diciendo en voz baja —no es cierto—. Mikasa, historia y Hanji se la pasaban riendo.

Historia, Sasha y Mikasa estaban espectaculares, el vestido de historia era un vestido pegado color azul rey al igual que Sasha, por que como damas de honor deben de tener el mismo color de vestido, el vestido de Sasha era estraple, mientras que el de historia de tirantes con un ligero escote, es un vestido corto el de ambas le llegaba arriba de las rodillas para enseñar un poco de pierna. Las 3 damas de honor estaban ¡!listísimas! Así que entraron a la habitación de Hanji y le dijeron—que tal Hanji como nos vemos las 3— Hanji que estaban haciéndoles unos pequeños retoques dijo—vaya chicas se ven ¡espectaculares! Sin duda alguna, sí que impactaran a sus parejas—las 3 chicas se sonrojaron en eso historia menciono—Hanji te falta mucho para que Raúl termine de arreglarte—en eso Raúl dice— haber chicas con paciencia que esta mujer será la novia perfecta ya falta poco, nadas le pongo unos lentes de contacto y las pestañas postizas el velo y ¡listo! A ver díganme que horas son por favor—en eso Mikasa viene y dice— o mierda son las 3:30 a las 4 debemos de estar listas para la sesión de fotos — en eso Raúl contesta no te preocupes estará lista en 15 minutos— de pronto se escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la habitación. En eso Mikasa grita, voy —no se preocupen chicas yo abro— las demás asintieron con la cabeza y la pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y su sorpresa fue que, el que había tocado la puerta era, el sargento Levi, Mikasa lo vio de pies a cabeza y en su mente dijo—¿con ese hombre me case? Si de por si decía que era atractivo de traje se ve mejor—mientras tanto Levi al ver que Mikasa igual la vio de pies a cabeza cuando ella abrió la puerta y se dijo en su mente—mierda Levi ¿por qué tenía que abrir la puerta ella?, ¿acaso la viste? esta jodidamente hermosa, no creo soportar estar junto a ella toda la noche, mierda debo de calmarme parece que la desnudo con la mirada—.

Fue un silencio medio bochornoso, Levi fue el primero en romper el hielo y dijo—hola Mikasa, este…..Erwin…..me dijo—Levi empezó a tartamudear— .ras .este….Erwin, me dijo que a las 4 en punto bajaran —Levi empezó a raspar la garganta — es que ,una carreta se ira Hanji junto con ustedes 3, yo me iré con Erwin nos veremos en la sesión de fotos, así que terminando la sesión de fotos nos veremos en la iglesia ¿estás de acuerdo? Dije que llegaremos juntos pero literalmente si llegaremos juntos pero en diferentes carretas. —Mikasa rio y dijo— claro Levi nos veremos en la iglesia ¿eso es todo porque tengo que a seguir ayudando a Hanji a arreglarse —lo dijo Mikasa en un tono neutro pero lo que quería era desaparecer de ahí, no quería ver a Levi que se veía jodidamente sexi con ese esmoquin negro y moño de pingüino —en eso Levi le dijo a Mikasa— si otra cosa —Levi se acercó a Mikasa para estar cerca de ella y le dijo—te vez muy hermosa—Mikasa agacho la mirada ante ese comentario, Levi con su mano derecha alzo la barbilla de Mikasa, los labios de Mikasa y Levi estuvieron a punto de tocarse, pero de pronto se escucha un grito.

— AHHHHHHHHH! LEVI MI AMOR, —Raúl se abalanza contra Levi abrazándolo y aprisionándolo con sus brazos— QUE HACES AQUÍ NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ENTERASTE QUE ESTABA AYUDANDO A HANJI QUE VININISTE A VERME , —Mikasa se quedó pasmada ante la situación, en eso el pelinegro empieza a empujar a Raúl y le dice—mierda Raúl, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías hecho famoso haciendo vestidos para la realeza y eso. Suéltame déjame en paz ya había hablado contigo que dejaras de acosarme o te partiría la cara—en eso Raúl dice— ahí Levi golpéame, sabes que me excita cuando me castigabas en los entrenamientos golpéame —le decía de rodillas Raúl a Levi, Mikasa empezó a reírse y dice—Raúl, no me digas ¿qué Levi es el hombre que hablabas con Hanji? — en eso Raúl dice— sí, así es el gran amor de mi vida Levi, así que Mikasa no es por correrte pero…por favor, ve a ver a Hanji que mi hombre y yo vamos hablar de nuestra relación —Mikasa se reía de las cosas que decía Raúl en su mente decía—pobre homosexual ,que sentiría si le dijera que él es mi esposo, hahaha—en eso Levi alzo a Raúl del brazo y le dijo—basta Raúl, no sé por qué te empeñas en seguir acosándome , ya te lo dije a mi no me gustan los hombres y si me gustaran jamás estaría contigo eres demasiado pasiva para mí —en eso Mikasa interrumpe a Levi diciendo—así es Raúl Hanji necesita que termines de arreglarla, así que déjame hablar con mi esposo por favor — Raúl dio el grito en el cielo y dijo—AHHHHH! DIOJ MIOJ, COMO QUE TU ESPOSO, NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y LEVI SE CASARON, MALDITA PERRA! DESGRACIADA PARA HABERLO SABIDO QUE ERAS LA MUJER DE ESTE TE HUBIERA DEJADO DEFORME MALDITA—Mikasa se empezó a reír y dijo— ya basta Raúl, hahaha, y por cierto muchas gracias por haberme dejado hermosa para mi esposo te lo debo gracias—Raúl dijo— por supuesto que te deje bella, ese es mi trabajo muy esposa de Levi, como lo dije antes tu eres muy hermosa ya veo por qué Levi te eligió como su esposa, aunque no voy a negar que te envidio maldita, bueno los dejo necesito darle unos últimos retoques a Hanji chao! Adiós mi amor siempre serás mío Levi , muy casado que estés siempre serás mío—Raúl le manda un beso y Levi con su cara de indiferencia dijo—como digas Raúl como digas,—Mikasa, no paraba de reírse, en cambio Levi le encantaba como se reía Mikasa era como si viera un brillo cada vez que sonreía en eso el sargento dijo—vaya Mikasa veo que nuestro matrimonio va muy bien no crees ya aceptas que soy tu esposo— en eso Mikasa dice— no te ilusiones sargento, solo lo hice para que te dejara de estar acosando y por cierto como esta eso que eres su gran amor y que siempre serás suyo, no me digas que ¿eres gay? — dijo Mikasa burlona—hace 2 años lo salve de varios titanes como sabrás, él estuvo en el escuadrón de reconocimiento, como le salve la vida estuvo en gratitud conmigo y me dijo que se enamoró completamente de mí , claro que yo le dije que entre él y yo no iba a ver nada, porque soy un hombre, y no me interesan otros hombres, feliz Mikasa ….acaso ¿no me digas que estabas celosa?—Mikasa empezó a reírse irónicamente—hahaha celosa ¿yo? ¿De un hombre? por dios, elige bien a tus conquistas si quieres que sienta celos por alguien hahaha— Levi hizo una risita irónica y un poco irritado dijo— a las 4 abajo es una orden — Levi salió enojado del pasillo, Mikasa solo sonrío y se dirigió a Hanji para decirle que en 30 min deberían estar en las carrozas para la sesión de fotos.

* * *

Las damas de honor estaban esperando a la carroza, mientras que Hanji estaban listísima para irse ya toda arreglada y bella como la novia perfecta, Raúl desapareció al instante que termino de arreglar a Hanji, porque tenía un trabajo pendiente. Levi ya estaba esperando a las 4 damas, ya se estaba impacientando que la novia y las 3 damas de honor todavía no llegaban, el pelinegro como todo hombre y caballeroso al ver que se acercaban a él dijo—vaya Hanji, te vez preciosa, quien lo diría—en eso Levi se acercó a Hanji y le dio un abrazo y le susurro al oído—aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda—Hanji dio una ligera carcajada y le respondió—por mas zapatos de tacón te pongas seguirás siendo mi sexi enano—Levi se separó de Hanji y dio una sonrisa fingida, y menciono— bueno Hanji, chicas aquí está su carroza las vemos en el rio que está pegado al muro de sina, me dijo Erwin que ahí es donde querías tus fotos, así que vamos para haya—en eso Hanji dice—oye ¿ y mi prometido? ¿Dónde está? —Levi con fastidio menciono—no te preocupes cuatro ojos, tu futuro esposo te vera haya , porque según él dice que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero no entiendo por qué mierda dijo eso, porque se irán a tomar fotografías ustedes juntos y como quiera se van a ver a la cara—en eso Hanji sonríe y dice— es malo que los novios lleguen juntos y en la misma carroza Levi tonto —Levi suspiro fastidiado y dijo— como digan Hanji te vemos en el rio, nos vemos me iré con Erwin—en eso Hanji grita mientras Levi se retiraba— no le vas a decir adiós a tu esposa—Mikasa solo pelo los ojos y se metió rápidamente a la carroza con tal de no ver lo que EL decía—en eso Levi al ver la acción de Mikasa dijo— hahaha muy gracioso Hanji nos vemos pronto—.

* * *

**Una vez llegando a la sesión de foto…..**

Una vez que las 3 damas de honor y la novia ya estaban bajando de la carroza esta Erwin y Levi junto al rio esperando al fotógrafo, en eso Mikasa le dice a historia y Sasha—y ahora que a esperar al mentado fotógrafo que no ha llegado que fastidio—historia trato de calmar a Mikasa y menciono—tranquila Mikasa, en unos instantes llega el fotógrafo no te preocupes, además la que debería estar nerviosa es Hanji con la sesión de fotos con su futuro esposo—en eso Hanji dice—si Mikasa no hagas que me desespere, pero la verdad chicas ver a Erwin, de traje me esta excitando mucho, casi me explotan los ovarios al verlo—en eso Mikasa toda fastidiada dice—mierda Hanji, enserio eres una pinche bestia sexual, nada piensas en eso, sexo , sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, ya cálmate por favor—Hanji soltó una risita y dice—hay Mikasa, como sigues virgen ahorita las relaciones sexuales no son tu prioridad, pero nada más deja que pruebes el chile que hasta vas a pedir para llevar hahaha— Mikasa le volteo la cara y empezó a caminar a dirección a Levi y Erwin—como digas Hanji iré a ver a Erwin para ver dónde está el fotógrafo y buscarlo porque se está retrasando adiós—en eso Sasha le dice a Mikasa—Mikasa , no sé si es pretexto lo del fotógrafo o quieres ver a tu hermoso y riquísimo esposo el sargento Levi—en eso Mikasa hace una mirada asesina a Sasha y le dice—no me provoques Sasha, las bromas se las aguanto a Hanji pero a ti no —en eso Sasha toda nerviosas menciona—perdón Mikasa, pero ya enserio ve a buscar al fotógrafo a ver si lo encuentras hahaha—Mikasa se dirigió al rio para hablar con Erwin y claro Levi, una vez llegando Erwin se percató de la presencia de Mikasa y dijo—hola Mikasa como estas—la pelinegra respondió— muy bien comandante y muchas felicidades sé ve muy bien—en eso Erwin dio una sonrisa y le menciono—muchas gracias Ackerman tú también te vez muy preciosa—Mikasa vio que Levi giraba la cara, con tal de no encararla, la dama de honor le dijo al rubio sexi—disculpe comandante pero Hanji se está impacientando mucho y no veo al fotógrafo cerca usted cree que tarde mucho—Erwin iba decir algo cuando de pronto se escucha un grito.

—ESPERENME! ESPERENME! YA LLEGUE CHULAS SU RULO YA LLEGO PARA LA SECION DE FOTOS! WUJU! —Mikasa giro la cabeza y el hombre que gritaba era nada más y nada menos que Raúl. Su estilista y castroso homosexual favorito. En eso Raúl empezó acercarse a Hanji y dijo—Hanji hola surprise! Adivina que! Soy tu fotógrafo también manita, así que vete haya por las flores pegadas al rio que empezare a tomarte las fotos rápido que nos estamos retrasando—,Hanji hizo caso a Raúl y se dirigió hacia Erwin,el la vio corriendo con su vestido blanco con escote que hacía que su seno resaltara su cola muy larga, arrastrando sobre el pasto Erwin estaba anonadado por la presencia que esa mujer seria su próxima esposa y futura madre de sus hijos. Pareciera que Erwin había muerto y llego al cielo al ver que su bella prometida se acerca a él su corazón se aceleró en eso Hanji llego hasta él y lo abrazo. Hanji le dijo al oído—Erwin, que sexi te vez—Hanji grujía al decir esas palabras, en eso Erwin le menciono— no tanto como tu belleza , enserio que estas espectacular , eres bellísima—estuvieron a punto de besarse pero en eso Raúl los interrumpió—A VER CORAZONES CHIFLANDO Y APLAUDIENDO USTEDES NO DEBEN BESARSE HASTA QUE EL PASTOR DIGA—Raúl hace voz masculina y de hombre serio— PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA, —cambio radicalmente su voz afeminada— SIII NO, SU MATRIMONIO FRACASARA , háganme caso, así que empezaremos las fotos Erwin quiero que agarres a Hanji de la cintura anda sonrían digan titanes! —Hanji y Erwin dijeron al mismo tiempo —TITANES—ESOO MUY BIEN ASI ME GUSTA HAGAN DISTINTAS CARAS TOMARE VARIAS—Raúl seguía tomando las fotos de diferentes ángulos, mientras tanto historia y Sasha platicaban algo muy interesante, cosa que Mikasa no le daba importancia así que Sasha hablo—ahí mira historia, Hanji y Erwin se ven tan felices si un día llego a casarme me quiero casar así de enamorada! —dio un ligero suspiro y empezó hablar historia—bueno la verdad yo no creo en el matrimonio ni mucho menos planeo casarme pero supongo que debe de ser bonito casarse— en eso Sasha dice —y dime Mikasa te casaste enamorada del sargento, hahahahaha—en eso Mikasa fingió felicidad y puso una cara de ilusión mas falsa! y dijo—si Sasha como lo supiste estoy completamente enamorada del sargento, nos casamos porque nos amamos nos queremos desde hace mucho tiempo y las veces que entrenábamos juntos, nos íbamos al bosque a revolcarnos porque nuestro amor era tan puro y sincero que no podíamos vivir separado uno del otro—en eso Sasha dijo con ironía—ja ja muy graciosa Mikasa, sé que sientes algo por el sargento , enserio que mi instinto me dice que mínimo, lo quieres pero eres una maldita cobarde que no le dices lo que sientes—Mikasa toda furiosa le dijo—cállate la boca Sasha no me hagas que arruine esa carita fea que le costó a Raúl arreglar—Sasha le dijo toda triste—PODRE ESTAR FEA PERO YO SI ACEPTO MI FEALDAD NO QUE TU NO ACEPTAS TU AMOR POR EL SARGENTO—en eso se escucha una voz masculina y dice— basta mocosas de mierda cálmense que esto no es una maldita guardería deberían comportarse como las mujeres que son ASI QUE YA BASTA! —en eso se escucha una voz afeminada— chicas y mi amor! Levi vengan para acá les toca sus fotos con los novios—

Todos se acercaron a los novio, primero Hanji se tomó una foto con sus damas de honor después los comprometidos con las damas de honor , después Levi con los novios, Raúl sí que era un buen fotógrafo buscaba el mejor enfoque en sus fotografías en eso viene y Hanji menciona—Raúl Levi me pidió que si le hacías el favor de tomarle una foto con su esposa porque me dijo que no tenía una ándale si tómasela— en eso Levi dice— Hanji yo nunca te dije eso—en eso Raúl menciona— que acaso le tienes miedo a tu mujer! O que acaso su matrimonio es una farsa eso sería una buena noticia para mí — en eso Levi le dijo a Mikasa, mientras el volvía ser acosado por Raúl—a, Mikasa ben este….mi vida…..Raúl nos quiere tomar una foto ven por favor —Sasha le dice a Mikasa—Mikasa te habla tu esposo que te tomes una foto con el—Mikasa le clavo la mirada y dijo— ya lo sé estúpida, —cambio su cara de enojada por una ilusionada — ya voy mi amor— en eso historia dice—por qué Mikasa actúa como si su matrimonio con Levi fuera perfecto—Sasha le contesto—por qué Raúl está enamorado del sargento y ocupada a Mikasa para quitárselo de encima—en eso historia dice—o ya veo, no se Sasha yo siento que estos dos se quieren pero su maldito orgullo los sega que podremos hacer para que se den cuenta que se quieren—en eso Sasha le responde —no lo sé pero , desde que Mikasa regreso de la despedida de soltera la veo muy cambiada y para bien no ha mencionado a eren, y eso ya es un avance, no te preocupes historia tú y yo haremos lo posible para que esos dos se declaren hahaha—historia sonrío y dijo—claro Sasha yo te ayudo.

Mientras tanto Raúl le dijo a Mikasa que se acercara a Levi para tomar la foto, Raúl tomo la foto y dijo—dios mío no! Ustedes dos parece robots, no muestran emociones ni felicidad a ver usare mi arma secreta, Levi ponte de frente a Mikasa agárrala por la cintura, como estás medio enano lo que harás es que ella haga como se resbala y tú la agarras entre sus brazos¿ está bien? así que hazlo—Mikasa se sonrojo al igual que Levi al quedarse frente a frente mirándose el pelinegro le dice a la mujer—estas nerviosa—Mikasa le dice — para nada —el sargento la agarro de la cintura y dejo que el cuerpo de Mikasa se posara en sus brazos, mientras se veían fijamente —en eso se escuchó la cámara como sonó y Raúl menciono—listo! Muy hermosa foto! Me enorgullezco , listo Levi puedes soltar a Mikasa— Levi levanto a Mikasa y dijo—listo Mikasa vez no hay nada que temer conmigo— en eso Mikasa dijo un poco avergonzada —creo que tienes razón—en eso Erwin dijo— bueno es hora de irnos que apenas estamos a tiempo que me tengo que casar Levi vámonos, Hanji nos vemos en el altar no me vayas a dejar abandonado—Hanji le soltó una risita y dijo— lo mismo digo mi vida lo mismo digo—así que todos se dispusieron a irse a la iglesia y listos para casarse

* * *

**Ya en la iglesia**

Había muchos invitados , estaban afuera de la iglesia esperando a que los novios llegaran como es de costumbre el novio, fue el primero en llegar, mientras que el sargento le decía al rubio—tranquilo Erwin, por ahí viene Hanji, venia atrás de nosotros no te pongas nervioso—en eso Erwin dijo —no para nada no estoy nervioso, o quizás un poco—dijo un poco sonriente— en eso Levi dice—mira vez ahí vienen, listo Erwin pronto ya serás un hombre casado y dedicado para esa loca—Erwin rio y dijo—claro Levi, como tú el único dilema es, que tu esposa acepte estar contigo—Levi hizo una mirada asesina y dijo—claro Erwin , claro—en Erwin dice—bueno mi amigo, espero que hoy , como para ti y para mi marque nuestra vida yo casándome con la mujer que amo y tu confesándole tu amor a tu esposa —en eso el pelinegro menciona—ni siquiera sé cómo decírselo— Erwin le respondió —no te preocupes tienes toda la noche para decirle , no esperes más tiempo bueno Levi es hora de entrar a la iglesia que me caso—le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dispuso a entrar a la iglesia, en eso la carroza de Hanji llego y ella bajo primero después su damas de honor , Levi se acercó a Hanji y le dijo, —lista Hanji que tu prometido te está esperando adentro, y déjame decirte que es un honor entregarte al altar, eres una maldita loca desvergonzada y perra castrosa pero te aprecio y estoy feliz por ti—los ojos de Hanji empezaban a humedecerse y menciono— Levi no digas eso, me vas hacer llorar, desde la muerte de mis padres no creí estar con alguien nunca más y me di cuenta que no solo Erwin está conmigo si no , tu también y mis damas de honor enserio gracias Levi—Levi sintió nostalgia al escuchar esas palabras de ella y dijo—calma Hanji no llores que te correrás el maquillaje , ya que te vez hermosa y no queremos arruinarlo—Hanji se secó unas lágrimas y dijo—no que era una mona—Levi rio y dijo —sí, una mona pero muy preciosa—Hanji rio y dijo—gracias Levi te quiero mucho, así que VAMOS A QUE ME CASE! —Levi agarro del brazo a Hanji mientras que las damas de honor agarraban su extensa cola de novia ya que media como 2 metros.

Se escuchó la marcha nupcial y todos los invitados entraron a la iglesia, estaban los más famosos militares de la muralla de rose y sina, puro alto mando y claro todos los cadetes del escuadrón de reconocimiento, Eren y Armin iban vestidos de un traje negro con corbata morada, mientras de Jean y Connie llevaban un traje gris lustre muy sobresaliente, Hanji caminaba del brazo de Levi y cada paso que daba sentía que el mundo se detuviera y solo viera a Erwin que pronto la desposaría ,llegaron con Erwin y Levi la entrego y le dijo al rubio moja calzones—te entrego a tu prometida y mujer esplendida cuídala y protégela Erwin y muchas felicidades—Levi se sentó en la primera banca de la iglesia, las 3 damas de honor también se sentaron junto a Levi estaban sentados así, Levi, historia Mikasa y Sasha, en eso Sasha le dice a historia—vente historia siéntate alado de mi te tengo que contar un chisme —historia hizo casa de Sasha que hizo que Mikasa quedara junto a Levi—Mikasa vio las mañas de sus amigas y decidió no pelear, porque la ceremonia estuvo a punto de comenzar. El pastor dio la bendición y empezó con la ceremonia.

—muy buenas tardes, queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir a 2 personas muy buenas e importantes que nos acompañan hoy en este gran día, que es su boda Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoe contraerán matrimonio , como verán queridos hermanos el amor sinceramente rompe murallas más que el titán colosal, ese amor entre ellos dos, es el sinónimo de felicidad y transparencia estoy muy feliz de que ellos me hayan elegido como su pastor para casarlos ya que yo he casado a toda la familia Smith y me enorgullece volverlo hacer—en eso Levi viene y le dice a Mikasa—ese maldito pastor como habla si no tuviera amnesia creo que me hubiera dormido cuando hablo en nuestra boda—Mikasa dio una risa y dijo—hahaha y como sabes que no te dormiste si no te acuerdas de nada hahaha— Mikasa y Levi se empezaron a reír — Mikasa rápido guardo la cordura y se dijo en su mente—Mikasa cálmate, como que nuestra boda , Mikasa debes de hablar con él otra vez y ponerle en claro que nuestra boda fue un error—en eso Levi también e callo de repente y se dijo así mismo—mierda Levi fuiste muy atrevido ya está empezando sospechar, ¿por qué menciono mucho nuestra boda? cálmate Levi cálmate—mientras tanto el pastor siguió hablando—bueno hermanos ,daré la primera lectura de los muros de los últimos tiempos, hace mucho tiempo, sina , rose y maría, se juntaron para crear una sociedad, para salvarnos de los titanes, gracias a ellas podremos agradecer que estas dos personas estén aquí reunidas en sagrado matrimonio, así que por favor de pie que es hora de los votos matrimoniales—Hanji y Erwin se pararon de su asiento y el pastor empezó a hablar— ¿Han venido aquí libremente sin reservas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio? —Hanji y Erwin respondieron al mismo tiempo—si hemos venido libremente—el padre siguió haciendo las preguntas— ¿Se amarán y se honrarán uno al otro como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas? —Si aceptamos —respondieron los novios—el padre seguía con su cuestionamiento— ¿Aceptarán a los hijos que Dios les manda y los educarán de acuerdo con la ley de las murallas y de su Iglesia? — Los comprometidos respondieron—si acepto—-.

El padre siguió con su discurso, a continuación viene la propuesta de consentimiento, Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas, y declaren su consentimiento ante la ley de las murallas y ante la Iglesia—hicieron caso a las órdenes del pastor—en eso el rubio miró fijamente a su novia y menciono—Yo, Erwin Smith, te tomo a ti, Hanji Zoe, como mi esposa, Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. —A Hanji se le empezó a quebrantar la voz y dijo—- Yo, Hanji Zoe., te tomo a ti, Erwin Smith. Como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. —el pastor empezó a hablar—bueno si no hay nadie que impídala boda….—Erwin jalo de la manga al padre y dijo—espere padre quiero decirle unas palabras a mi esposa—el pastor asintió con la cabeza y dijo—adelante —Erwin se aclaró la voz, saco un papel de su saco y dijo—Hanji amada mía—la miro de enfrente y empezó a pronunciar sus palabras— Vamos amarnos despacio esta vez ,Que hoy ya tenemos el tiempo del mundo ,Ya a ningún sitio tendrás que volver Desde esta noche tu mía y yo tuyo, No habrá que buscar el rincón de algún bar, Para besarnos y unir nuestras manos, No habrá que perderse por la oscuridad, Para jugar al amor y abrazarnos, Vamos amarnos despacio por fin Con besos lentos, profundos y suaves Dejando quizá alguna vez de sentir... Que aun,... Nos queda mucha noche por delante. —Hanji se tapó la boca y empezó a llorar en silencio esas palabras le pegaron justo en el corazón, ya que describió todo su noviazgo en esas palabras que el acaba de decir, ya que escondieron su amor por mucho tiempo, viéndose a escondidas, simulándose indiferentes, Hanji estaba conmovida no sabía que decir se armó de valor y dijo— Si tus manos no me acariciasen no sería feliz, si tu boca no besara la mía podría morir, si me faltase tu ternura y comprensión. Mi vida perdería toda ilusión. Sin tu cuerpo al hacer el amor no tendría valor ,sin tus palabras, y consejos no sería quien soy ,si tus ojos no me iluminasen más ,daría pasos en falso hacia atrás, Mi mundo tú, mi casa tú, mi pensamiento ,mi mejor momento mi verdad eres tú—

Erwin y Hanji se vieron fijamente a la cara, se sonrieron mutuamente, se podía presenciar el brillo cada vez que ellos posaban sus miradas fijamente, estuvieron a punto de besarse pero el padre los interrumpió tosiendo un poco—cof cof , chicos ya sé que se aman pero no he terminado con la ceremonia, así que padrinos los anillos de matrimonio por favor—Mikasa le pego en el hombro a Levi que se estaba quedando dormido ya que la ceremonia le aburría un poco y Mikasa le dice—IDIOTA! no te duermas los malditos anillos! tu eres el padrino de los anillos —viene Levi y le dice— ¿soy padrino? Dirás, somos padrinos, que por culpa de estos anillos tú y yo supimos que estábamos casados, si no ni nos hubiéramos enterado, así que, también hazte responsable de tus actos, — Mikasa grita— ¡QUE! ¿COMO QUE SOMOS? —Levi le contesto—los padrinos de anillos tienen que estar en pareja así que, mi vida mi amor ahí está el pastor que nos casó y no podemos fingir que nuestra boda fue una farsa, a así que vete parando que nos hablan—Mikasa y Levi se pararon se acercaron al pastor y les dijo—chicos acérquense por favor, —el pastor miro a ambos pelinegro y les aconsejo—por favor, tomen con las 2 manos el cofre de madera que lo voy a bendecir— todos los invitados veían a Levi y Mikasa que se acercaban al pastor y empezaron los cuchicheos de la gente—ahí que hacen esos 2 juntos, son los soldados más fuertes de humanidad—mientras que otro cuchicheo decía—, están juntos, wuoo no sabía, esto si es el chisme de la semana—Mikasa empezaba a irritarse al escuchar los cuchicheos y el padre empezó hablar — yo bendigo estos anillos, que han estado en generación , y generación en la familia Smith que han sido heredados para que juntos críen una familia fuerte he unida ,Mikasa, Levi abran el cofre al mismo tiempo—Mikasa y Levi abrieron el cofre y vieron el resplandor de los anillos de matrimonio en eso el pastor Fiury hablo— Erwin toma un anillo, tú también Hanji y digan sus respectivas palabras—Erwin tomo la mano de Hanji suspiro y empezó a decir—, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre de maría, rose, y de sina. — Coloco el anillo en su dedo— , en eso la castalla dice— recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre de maría, rose y de sina. —y coloco el anillo en su dedo—Mikasa y Levi se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares y el pastor Fiury empezó a hablar—lo que los muros han unidos no lo separara el hombre, si hay algún impedimento de alguien que hable ahora o calle para siempre…(un silencio de 20 seg) —debido a que nadie se niega a este matrimonio…Erwin…Hanji…..yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia—Hanji se abalanzo ante su marido y empezaron a besarse ferazmente.

Hanji succionaba todo el ser Erwin, el rubio solo se dejaba, el pastor estaba feliz, al ver como los novios se besaban todos empezaron a aplaudir se escuchaba el bullicio de todos ¡! Felices agradeciendo que por fin la teniente Zoe y el comandante Smith habían contraído matrimonio.

los novios salieron de la iglesia igual que todos los invitados, ya que se disponían a ir al gran banquete, que sería en un salón cercano al castillo de la legión de reconocimiento, Mikasa le dijo a Levi—oye, es hora de irnos no te quedes sentado ahí todo medio dormido—Levi le dijo a Mikasa—en un momento te alcanzo—en eso Mikasa le respondió—está bien no te tardes que ya es hora de irnos al salón—si no tardo—Mikasa se retiró de la iglesia dejando a Levi solo —Levi se paró de su asiento y empezó a observar la iglesia y dijo en voz baja—me hubiera gustado casarme así con Mikasa—en eso se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que decía—no lo hiciste por que no quisiste esperarte—Levi volteo a ver quién le hablaba y era el pastor Fiury y le menciono—no te sientas mal Levi, entiendo su situación, tú te querías casar con esa mujer, planificando la boda pero velo del lado positivo ahora estas casado con ella y se ven felices—Levi volteo a ver al padre y dijo—¿enserio? —claro, además te tengo una sorpresa aquí están tus anillos de bodas, —dijo el pastor con bastante entusiasmo— me los entregaron esta mañana me encantaría que ya ustedes dos, lo llevaran puestos—Levi alzo la mirada y le dijo gracias pastor Fiury—Levi agarro los anillos y se retiró afuera de la iglesia, mientras tanto el pastor dijo—hay Levi, se ve que te mueres por esa mujer—el pastor dio una sonrisa y se retiró a Asus aposentos.

Mientras tanto Armin, Connie, eren, Levi, Sasha ,jean , historia y Mikasa estaban tomándose fotos todos juntos, para recordar este momento, Levi estaba un poco irritado odiaba las fotografías, en eso llega Hanji con Erwin y pareciera como si las palabras de Hanji fueran repetidas—que tal mis amigos!, adivinen que! hoy tendremos la fiesta del siglo, la mejor fiesta de su puta! Vida habrá whisky hasta terminar todos estúpidos como en mi despedida de soltera, así que empiece la fiesta!, Erwin hay que irnos al salón ya que tenemos que ir a festeja nuestro matrimonio y ponernos todos estúpidos—en eso todos gritaron al mismo tiempo….

NO HANJI OTRA VEZ NO!

Que le depara, a nuestros queridos amigos, se pondrán bien ebrios, o se limitaran hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos, estarán aburridos en toda la fiesta…..esperen el siguiente capítulo que esto…apenas comienza

Continuara….

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, a continuación vienen mis pretextos del por qué tarde tanto en actualizar la numero 1.-Sali de vacaciones y como Salí de vacaciones me fui a putears, como vivo cerca de la playa a 20 min pues era de irme a embriagarme por haya hahaha, 2.-mi mama me traía de sha sha, y como me traía de sha sha tenía que ayudarla en el hogar y cuidar a mi papa , que esta enfermito 3.- mi papa se enfermó gravemente y pues está internado ahorita también , y el pinche enfermero de mierda me regaño que por que tenía la computadora si viene a cuidar a mi papa no a jugar y le tuve que decir que estaba haciendo tarea y no me creyó ahhaha xD…bueno esos son mis pretextos hahaha por cierto me dio la inspiración en el hospital escribir algo bien hards! Ahhaa bueno nos vemos, espero actualizar pronto adiós. Ultimo dato sobre los votos matrimoniales que le dice erwin a hanji y viceversa las canciones son,  
1.-vamos amarnos despacio **_—**Emanuel….lo dice erwin  
2.-mi mundo tu-camilo sesto…lo dice hanji…**

**Bueno eso fue todo y muchas gracias que amo sus reviews**


End file.
